A Saiyan's Journey
by Jarceus
Summary: A young saiyan by the name of Jarod will face many challenges in his quest to become the very best. Joined with another saiyan called Sayo and his partner a Riolu he will take on everyone who challenges him. Rated M for safety and in later chapters this also becomes a Digimon crossover because of the circumstances that happen.
1. The beginning of Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball,Dragon ball z, Dragon ball GT, Dragon ball super or pokemon. They belong to their respective owners**

"Hello to"= Character Talking

'The First' =Character Thinking

 **Chapter** = Things outside the fanfic

 ** _"_** _Of A_ ** _"_** = Pokemon Speech

 **"Saiyan's Journey**

Jarod a young saiyan of unknown origin, he lives with his aunty and brother Mike in the town of pallet. We tune into him just as he wakes up to a day like like no other. His tenth birthday,

"Ahh." Yawned Jarod as he woke up. Getting out of bed Jarod changed into a plain red shirt and blue shorts.

"Morning bid bro." Said Mike in excitement for his older sibling as he was jumping around

"Morning Mike. Ahh" Greeted Mike just as he yawned.

"Jarod… Your ten now so you'll leave soon right?" Asked Mike saddened at the thought of Jarod leaving.

"Yea, but I won't be gone long." Reassured Jarod as he poked Mike's forehead

"Jaaaarrrooood." Whined Mike showing his displeasure in being poked like that.

"Sorry bro but it was to tempting not to." Apologised Jarod with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head

"Oh Yea! I got you something really cool!" Exclaimed Mike as he gave Jarod an Ultra Ball.

"An Ultra Ball? Wow that's really nice of you." Thanked Jarod as his aunty walked in

"You're not forgetting someone are you?" Asked the two brother's aunty in mock hurt

"No, I'd never forget you and your ever sarcastic ways Aunty Jess." Replied Jarod as gave his aunty a good old fashioned hug.

"Wait isn't it the day your supposed to get your pokemon?" Asked Mike making Jarod pale to a ghostly white.

"Well, I have to go!" Shouted Jarod as he ran out of his home forgetting to grab his bag. Running down pallet town Jarod passed by Ash who seemed to be dragging a Pikachu for some reason. **"Anyone who's watched season one knows why he has it."** Shut up! **"No"** Fine.

As he ran into Professor Oak's lab he noticed that Oak was outside

"Professor please tell me there's a pokemon left." Pleaded Jarod

"I'm sorry but all the starters and that problematic Pikachu have been taken." Said Oak making Jarod sad that he couldn't get a starter pokemon

"Oh ok." Said Jarod sadly as he walked away. On the way to his house Jarod saw something in the corner of his eye. A yellow jackal looking pokemon covered in wounds.

"A RIOLU?!" Screamed Jarod in surprise as he stared at the injured Riolu

 _"Ah I can't move anymore"_ Said the Riolu as it fell to the ground to weak to move

"RIOLU!" Shouted Jarod in concern as he ran up to the fallen jackal

 _"Huh?"_ Asked the Riolu confused before he saw Jarod _"Stay away!"_ It shouted into Jarod's mind with aura

"First off ow my head." Said Jarod rubbing his forehead "And second I need to get you healed. You'll die out here like this." He continued as he picked up the wounded Riolu.

 _"Let go of me!"_ Shouted Riolu in pokemon? Poke speech? What is it? **"Don't look at me. If you don't know then neither do I."** Any way where was I? Oh yea! Shouted Riolu not expecting Jarod to answer

"No, I will not put you done Riolu." Replied Jarod shocking Riolu as a 'human' understood what he said

 _"How do you understand me?"_ Asked Riolu making theories in his head

"Honestly I've always been able to understand pokemon. So can my brother, but I don't know how we can do it." Answered Jarod truthfully as he made it to Professor Oak's lab

"OAK!" Shouted Jarod forgetting for a moment that Riolu was right next to his mouth

'I think I went deaf for a moment.' Thought Riolu as he just laid in Jarod's arms stunned as Professor Oak came running out.

"What is it Jarod?" Asked Oak before he noticed the Riolu "Jarod what did you do!" He exclaimed as he took the injured pokemon from Jarod.

"Nothing I found him like this on my way home." Answered Jarod as Riolu was put in a healing machine.

"Well, it's a good thing you found him. He was close to dying by these injuries." Commented Oak as he started the machine up

"Yea at first he wouldn't let me help him. But then I picked him up." Explained Jarod as he and Oak helped out the Riolu

 **Time Skip: Thirty Minutes Later**

"Hey Riolu how are you doing?" Asked Jarod as he walked into the room Riolu was being kept in

 _"Well, asides from the fact I'm not allowed out of this bed until I'm better…Pretty good."_ Replied Riolu as he laid in a bed

"That's good." Commented Jarod as he ate an oran berry

 _"Are…Are you part pokemon?"_ Asked Riolu out of the blue

"I don't think so why?" Answered/asked Jarod

 _"Huh I thought you might be part pokemon if you could understand me. Then there's also your GIANT BLINDING ASS AURA!"_ Explained Riolu shouting at the end as Jarod's aura grew a size

"Well, I am a half Saiyan." Stated Jarod casually like that wasn't a big deal

 _"What's the other half?"_ Asked Riolu curious about this half breed in front of him

"I honestly don't know…My aunty says I'm half saiyan and human but I don't really buy it." Explained Jarod as he started moving his blonde tail

 _"Yea, besides I don't think a human saiyan half breed would have your type of aura."_ Agreed Riolu as he tried to move his arm

"Really? Huh…I do sometimes get this weird feeling in my tail every once in a while." Said Jarod as his tail for a split second changed into a mew tail

 _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"_ Screamed Riolu noticing the split second change

"What was what?" Asked Jarod totally ignorant to his tail's split second change

'Arceus damn I'm going more crazy around this saiyan. But what pokemon did that tail belong to?' Thought Riolu as he shook his head trying to get the tail change out of his head

 **"And That's that for the first chapter of A Saiyan's Journey. See you all later."**


	2. A Legend Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt/Super or Pokemon**

 **Jarceus: Now for a review.**

 **Firesage101: That is awesome what gave you the idea for a new tail? Can't wait for more:)**

 **Jarceus: The inspiration for the Mew tail was from a role-play I did.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Really? Huh…I do sometimes get this weird feeling in my tail every once in a while." Said Jarod as his tail for a split second changed into a mew tail_

 _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Screamed Riolu noticing the split second change_

 _"What was what?" Asked Jarod totally ignorant to his tail's split second change_

 _'Arceus damn I'm going more crazy around this saiyan. But what pokemon did that tail belong to?' Thought Riolu as he shook his head trying to get the tail change out of his head_

 **Now**

"So….Riolu." Started Jarod as he sat with the wounded pokemon

 _"Yea?"_ Replied Riolu as he stared at Jarod

"Do you…Maybe…Um be my starter pokemon?" Asked Jarod as he avoided eye contact

 _"Yea I would."_ Answered Riolu just as professor Oak walk in

"Jarod it seems that Riolu has a trainer." Said Oak as confusing Riolu

'I don't have a trainer. The closest thing I have to that is Jarod.' Thought Riolu confused as a trainer walk in

"May I have a moment alone with Riolu?" Asked the trainer getting nods from Jarod,Oak as they left

 _"YOU!"_ Shouted Riolu in anger as he stared at the trainer in front of him

"You can't run anymore experiment 52." Stated the trainer with a cruel look on his face.

 _"That's what you think."_ Stated Riolu as he looked around the room for a way out

"HAA!" Shouted Jarod as he ran in his hair spiked.

"What?!" Shouted the trainer in surprise as he was kicked in the face by Jarod

 _"JAROD!"_ Screamed Riolu in surprise as Jarod's hair became white for a second.

"Ha..ha…ha…HAHAHAHA!" Laughed the trainer as he got up from the surprise attack "You could be a very good test subject for team Night Fang." He stated as he threw a punch at Jarod's head

"I _won't_ let you _hit me_." Pointed out Jarod his voice switching from normal to pokespeach as he blocked the punch

"Hm? Oh well then I guess I'll have to do this the old way." Shrugged the trainer **"Let's call him Phil."** Ok. Shrugged Phil as he pulled out a needle

 _"That needle! Jarod watch out! If he get's you with it your done for!"_ Exclaimed Riolu as he saw the needle

"Got it." Nodded Jarod as he dodged the needle before kicking Phil in the gut

"Gah!" Gasped Phil as he dropped to his knees

"Night night!" Shouted Jarod as he kicked Phil into unconsciousness

 _"Yea, eat that you bloody scientist!"_ Exclaimed Riolu in joy as Jarod's hair de-spiked

"Man, I really gotta train. I was a super saiyan and he was matching me blow for blow for awhile there." Commented Jarod as he fell onto his back tired

"What's going on in here?" Asked Oak as he came in before he saw the mess in front of him

 **Route 1: Twenty Minutes Later**

"Heh, I'm finally going on my adventure." Said Jarod happy as he and Riolu walked done route one

 _"Of course you are."_ Commented Riolu sarcastically ruining Jarod's moment

"Really dude?" Asked Jarod annoyed before he remembered something "Hey I haven't checked your stats yet have I?" He asked himself as he scanned Riolu with his pokedex

"Riolu, Gender: Male, Level: 5, Moves: Flame Charge,Force Palm,Aura Sphere,Bite." Informed Jarod's pokedex interesting Jarod

"Flame Charge? How do you know that move?" Asked Jarod as he stared at Riolu

 _"Honestly I don't move myself. Thos scientists from team Night Fang said something about it being apart from a previous world."_ Answered Riolu as he stared at the sky to be met with a Ho-oh

"Is….Is that a Ho-oh?" Asked Jarod not in the slightest bit amused

 _"Yes,why?"_ Answered Riolu confused as this was a once in a life time chance

"GOD DAMN IT!" Shouted Jarod in anger startling Riolu,Ho-oh and the surrounding pokemon. The sudden fright made H0-oh fall out of the sky

 _"AHH!"_ Screamed Ho-oh as it fell in front of Jarod

"Oh….Sorry Ho-oh." Apologised Jarod awkwardly

 _"I really hate how loud you saiyans can be at times."_ Commented Ho-oh as he stood up

"Again sorry. But I just don't want to have anymore luck." Informed Jarod confusing Riolu,Ho-oh and the reader **"Yes you random reader."**

 _"What?"_ Asked Riolu confused

"I am the single most lucky person in the world." Answered Jarod not amused "So many times I've done things that only had a 0.000001 percent chance to work." He continued shocking everyone around.

 _"Oh well…Um sorry for giving you more luck."_ Apologised Ho-oh

 _"Wait, isn't seeing Ho-oh meant to give you eternal happiness?"_ Asked Riolu confused

"Yea, but Ho-oh does this by rising their natural luck to an all new high." Answered Jarod as Ho-oh flew away.

"Experiment 52?" Asked a female voice from behind Jarod

"Oh my god not another one of yo-OH MY GOD!" Started Jarod calmly turning around only to find out the girl in front of them was covered in wounds.

"Oh, h-hi." Greeted the girl before she fainted showing even more and bigger wounds

"Oh crap." Said Jarod as he ran up to the girl and check her pulse "She's alive. But at this rate she'll die if she isn't healed soon." He stated as he checked her wounds

 **"And that's that for the second chapter of A Saiyan's Journey. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time."**


	3. A Fellow Saiyan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt/Super or Pokemon**

 **Jarceus: Now for a review.**

 **Firesage101: So is riolu one of his former digimon? Love the sory keep it up.**

 **Jarceus: Now that would be telling. And thanks for the support**

 **Last Time**

 _"Experiment 52?" Asked a female voice from behind Jarod_

 _"Oh my god not another one of yo-OH MY GOD!" Started Jarod calmly turning around only to find out the girl in front of them was covered in wounds._

 _"Oh, h-hi." Greeted the girl before she fainted showing even more and bigger wounds_

 _"Oh crap." Said Jarod as he ran up to the girl and check her pulse "She's alive. But at this rate she'll die if she isn't healed soon." He stated as he checked her wounds_

 **Now**

 _"Who cares."_ Stated Riolu cruelly as he looked at the half dead girl in front of them

"Riolu!" Shouted Jarod shocked at the cruelty of his partner

 _"She's just one of those scumbags from team Night Fang."_ Pointed out Riolu

"Riolu I know that but her aura is kind so I think she might have run away from Night Fang." Argued Jarod not even realising what he said

 _"Since when could you sense aura?"_ Asked Riolu suspicious of his partner

"What do you mean?" Asked Jarod oblivious

 _"Are you playing dumb or are you really that oblivious."_ Asked Riolu sweat dropping

"Wait is aura that weird blue silhouette?" Asked Jarod as Riolu activated his aura sight

 _"Yes it is Jarod."_ Answered Riolu as Jarod started feeling weird

'Why do I always get this feeling of déjà vu around Mike,Riolu and many other things?' Asked Jarod to himself as his hair turned from its usual blonde into a grey colour for a split second

"I'm going to get her to professor Oak." Stated Jarod leaving no room for argument

 _"Fine go ahead. I guess there's no arguing with you when you're this determined."_ Said Riolu as he realised he wouldn't win this argument

 **Oak's Lab: Half an hour later**

"She's ready for visitors now." Informed Oak to our young hero

"Thanks Prof." Thanked Jarod as he walked into the girls room

"Oh? Hello." Greeted the girl as she saw Jarod

"Let's break to the chase. Why was a team Night Fang member like yourself doing half dead on route one?" Asked Jarod serious

"I…I left Night Fang…They didn't take my abandonment well and tried to k-k-kill me." Informed the girl gulping as she said 'kill'

"I knew you weren't that bad." Said Jarod smiling not sensing any lies from the girl

"You believe me?" Asked The girl shocked

"Of course Sayo." Answered Jarod before he realised what he said. "Why did I call you Sayo?" He asked himself out loud

"I don't know but that's my name." Answered Sayo as she sat there

"Gah!" Cried Jarod suddenly as his head was filled with images

 **Jarod's Vision**

"Jarod I need you to find info on the Night Crow." Requested a man who was stood next to a woman in weird clothes

"You got it chief." Exclaimed Jarod as he went to go get information on the Night Crow

 **Back With This Story**

"My head." Grunted Jarod in pain from remembering images of another timeline were shoved into his head then forgotten like a force was stopping Jarod from remembering them.

 _"JAROD!"_ Screamed Riolu in concern for his partner

"Corona?" Asked Jarod in a fit of memories

 _"Corona? Why did you call me that?"_ Asked Riolu in concern as this wasn't normal

"I'm ok." Said Jarod suddenly as the memories faded away "But now that I think about it Corona is a good name for you bud." He stated

"Wait can you understand experiment 52?" Asked Sayo not knowing what pokemon Corona was

"Yes, I can understand CORONA I could always understand pokemon. Also Corona is a Riolu if you didn't know" Answered Jarod stressing on 'corona'

 _"Yea Corona does fit me very well."_ Agreed Corona as he jumped onto Jarod's shoulder

"Cool." Said Sayo impressed as a purple tail popped out from behind her

"YOU HAVE A TAIL!" Shouted Jarod surprised and excited

"Ahh! My tails showing!" Shouted Sayo scared as she tried to hide it

"Hey you don't need to hide your tail around me." Said Jarod as he showed Sayo his blonde tail

"You have one to?!" Asked Sayo astonished by this fact

"Hehe yea. I mean I'm a saiyan and most saiyans have tails." Explained Jarod shocking and confusing Sayo

"What's a saiyan?" Asked Sayo as she stared at her fellow half breed

"Wow….We really got to get you reading saiyan history if you don't know what that even is." Commented Jarod as he turned to leave

" Wait you didn't tell me your name!" Sayo shouted after Jarod

"I didn't? Well, my name is Jarod. The first saiyan pokemon trainer." Introduced Jarod as he and Corona left Sayo to her thoughts

 **Route 1: Ten Minutes Later**

"Now onto our adventure." Said Jarod as they finally got more that twenty feet into Route 1

 _"Yea."_ Agreed Corona just before Jarod was blasted away by a beam

"AHH!" Shouted Jarod as he was launched through ten trees

 _"That should make you think twice before taking my son."_ Said a female Lucario as she walked out from the bushes

 _"Mom! What are you doing here?"_ Asked Corona shocked at seeing his mother

 _" I'm here to free you from your capturer."_ Answered Lucario as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

 _"Mom no! We're partners not slave and master."_ Said Corona trying to reason with his mother

 _"I'll end this slavery and mind control NOW!"_ Shouted Lucario as she unleashed a giant Aura Storm upon Jarod

"JAROD! _JAROD!_ " Shouted both Corona and a newly arrived Sayo as the blast hit its intended target.

 **"Oh my. It seems that Jarod is out and now Sayo is here. Who will win the saiyan warrior or the aura fighter? Only I know. So check out the next chapter of A Saiyan's Journey"**

 **Preview**

 _"HOW DARE YOU!" Shouted Sayo as her hair became golden and spiked_

 _"Mom…You and your one sided opinions on trainers is what is holding you back from being a true mom to me." Said Corona as he turned away from the form of his mother to go with his trainer_


	4. Problems Of The Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt/Super or Pokemon**

 **Jarceus: Now for a review.**

 **Firesage101: Whoah that is awesome and a bit scary**

 **Jarceus: Thanks for the support on my story and it's a good time to read on**

 **Last Time**

"Mom no! We're partners not slave and master." Said Corona trying to reason with his mother

 _"I'll end this slavery and mind control NOW!"_ Shouted Lucario as she unleashed a giant Aura Storm upon Jarod

"JAROD! _JAROD!_ " Shouted both Corona and a newly arrived Sayo as the blast hit its intended target.

 **Now**

As the dust left it revealed nothing but dust and a piece of scorched cloth.

"Jarod…why?" Asked Sayo trembling as see stared at where Jarod 'died'

 _"Good riddance to bad rubbish."_ Said Lucario cruelly as she turned around to find Sayo trembling in anger

"He was the only person to treat me with kindness…how dare you take his life….HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed Sayo as her hair turned spiked and golden surprising the THREE watchers

'She went super saiyan' Thought a stranger clothed in a golden version of Jarod's clothes 'Now if I can find a way so that anything with my power is any colour but gold then I'll be set.' He thought as he stared at his golden clothes

"AHHH!" Shouted Sayo as he punched Lucario through a few trees

 _"I'll destroy anyone who tries to stop me from saving my son."_ Said Lucario cruelly as a blood red aura surrounded her

'CRAP! I knew someone was doing that Dragon Ball Xenoverse thing to me here' Thought our golden stranger

 _"HAA!"_ Shouted Lucario as she fired a giant aura storm at Sayo which exploded on contact.

"You know….I'm not in the mood for this." Said a male voice that sounded like Jarod from the smoke

 _"What the?"_ Asked Corona surprised as a man in gold had just saved Sayo

"Wh-who are you?" Asked Sayo as she calmed down losing her super saiyan as she did

"I don't have much time to talk." He said as he turned to Lucario "But you may call me Gold."

 _"DIE!"_ Shouted Lucario as she fired a giant aura sphere at Gold

"P-lease!" Shouted Gold as he slapped the aura sphere away like it was nothing right before he was decked in the face by Lucario

 _"Eat that you bloody trash bag."_ Mocked the powered up Lucario

"You know that didn't hu-GAHH!" Stared Gold calmly before he fell to one knee 'Damn it. Jarod's body is to damaged to last much longer…Think Jarceus Think!' Shouted Gold in his head as he looked up at Lucario as she picked him up by the shirt

 _"What were you saying?"_ Asked Lucario as a cruel smile formed on her face

"I was saying that you're not that strong." Taunted Gold as his hair spiked up.

 _"Oh Yea?"_ Asked Lucario amused

"Yea, in fact if I was at my strongest you wouldn't have lasted a second." He taunted more making Lucario lift her eye brows

 _"Ok then prove it."_ She challenged after using heal pulse on Gold

"Ok then…I WILL!" Shouted Gold as he went super saiyan 3

 _"You only made your hair grow. What a useless change."_ She commented seeing Gold's new form

"The only reason I can even use this form is because of the power boost Jarod's body obtained from being possessed by me." Stated Gold out loud surprising Sayo and Corona

 _"THAT'S JAROD'S BODY!"_ Shouted Corona in shock as he stared at the ssj3 Gold

"FINAL BLAST!" Called out Gold as he fired a giant blast at Lucario just as his control left returning him to a normal super saiyan as Jarod regained control

"ha…ha…ha" Panted Jarod as he fell onto his knees

 _"JAROD!"_ Shouted both Sayo and Corona as they ran up to Jarod

"I'm ok." Reassured Jarod as he got up

 _"Not for long!"_ Screamed Lucario as she shoved a bone into Jarod's side

"I'm not in the mood for this anymore." Said Jarod simple as he started rag dolling Lucario until she was unable to fight

"Come on Corona…Let's go." Said Jarod sadly as he walked away from Lucario

 _"Mom…You and your one sided opinions on trainers is what is holding you back from being a true mom to me."_ Said Corona as he turned away from the form of his mother to go with his trainer leaving Lucario to her thoughts as the red aura left her as she calmed down

 **Half-way Through Route 1: 20 Minutes Later**

"I know you're following me Sayo." Commented Jarod as he turned around to face Sayo

"How long have you know?" Asked Sayo as she stared at Jarod

"Ever since you started." Was the answer that Jarod gave

"Then why have you only now just commented on it?" Asked Sayo

"Because I wanted to see if you were following me or just going the same way." He answered again before he asked his own question "Why ARE you following me?"

"Because I…" Murmured Sayo getting a 'speak up' motion from Jarod "Because I want to join you on your journey." She finally said after many tries

"Sure. You can join me on my adventure." Said Jarod with a smile as Sayo stared at him

"Really?" Asked Sayo happy

"Yea, adventures are much more fun when you have friends along for the ride." Said Jarod as he ran ahead making Sayo and Corona catch up

 _"Hey wait up Jarod!"_ Called out Corona as he and Sayo chased a laughing Jarod.

 **"And that is that for this chapter of A Saiyan's Journey. See you all in the next Chapter."**


	5. A Forest Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt/Super or Pokemon**

 **Jarod: Jarceus is out so I have to do this**

 **Firesage101: Whoot! Awesome wish I could help them but I am not able to. I love the story.**

 **Jarod: Oh thanks. I bet Jarceus really appreciates your support.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Sure. You can join me on my adventure." Said Jarod with a smile as Sayo stared at him_

 _"Really?" Asked Sayo happy_

 _"Yea, adventures are much more fun when you have friends along for the ride." Said Jarod as he ran ahead making Sayo and Corona catch up_

 _"Hey wait up Jarod!" Called out Corona as he and Sayo chased a laughing Jarod._

 **Now**

We tune into our heroes as they enter Viridian Forest. Earlier on their journey they saw the explosion of Viridian Cities pokecenter.

"I really hate bug pokemon." Said Jarod as he was attacked by a Caterpie for the 50th time

 _"Then why don't you just blast them?"_ Asked Corona with a mocking smile

"Because we're being followed by a pokemon ranger." Replied Jarod making a shadow in the bushes freak out and run away

 _"How did you know he was there?"_ Asked Corona as Jarod walked back to the camp they set up earlier

"I could feel his ki." Answered Jarod as he walked into his tent

"Who's ki?" Asked Sayo hearing only what Jarod just said

"A pokemon ranger." Answered Jarod as he looked at his two new pokemon. A red Charmander and a white icy Vulpix. He named the them Guil and Snow respectively for reasons he didn't know it just felt…right.

"Come on out! Snow!" Called out Jarod as he sent out Snow

 _" So you're my new trainer?"_ Asked Snow bored as he stared at Jarod

"Yep, I'm your trainer." Answered Jarod as he smiled at Snow

 _"You don't look like much."_ Commented Snow as he stared at Jarod's pokeballs

"Well, I only just started and I don't have a badge yet." Replied Jarod as he rubbed his head awkwardly

 _"How did you even catch me?"_ Asked Snow questioning the logic behind his capture

"Plot convenience?" Answered/asked Jarod confusing Snow even more

 _"I'm just going into the pokeball now."_ Said Snow freaked out a little as he returned into his pokeball.

 **Time skip: Two Hours Later**

"That was a bunch of levels that everyone gained." Commented Jarod as he checked his pokemon's stats

"Nickname: Corona,Species: Riolu, Level: 15,Type: Fighting **"Everything else is the same as in chapter 2"**

"Nickname: Snow,Species: Alola Vulpix,Level: 17,Type: Ice,Moves: Icy Wind,Bite,Quick Attack,Tail Whip."

"Nickname: Guil,Species: Charmander,Level: 14,Type: Fire,Moves: Ember,Scratch,Smokescreen,Metal Claw." Informed the pokedex as it scanned his three pokemon confusing everyone but Snow as it scanned him

"Alola?" Asked Jarod looking at Snow

 _"It's the region I was smuggled from. I grew up there so I'm an ice type vulpix"_ Answered Snow as he stretched his muscles

"Ok. So now we have to get out of the forest." Listed Jarod as he walked forward only to be stopped by someone he knew all to well.

"Sup Jar." Greeted a boy as he walked in front of Jarod pissing him off

"What do you want Mathew?" Asked Jarod annoyed

"Who is this?" Asked Sayo from behind Jarod

"Mathew. He used to go to my camp in Pallet. He always took things to far." Answered Jarod as he glared at Jarod

"Oh come on Jarod it wasn't that bad." Complained Mathew making Jarod pissed

"YOU SHOVED A GOD DAMN ROCK INTO MY EYE!" Shouted Jarod as he went super saiyan 2

"W _H_ A _T_!" Shouted Sayo and Jarod's pokemon in shock and anger

"Oh come on Jarod you healed perfectly." Said Mathew like an open minded fool

"Wait I just notice that your left eye is covered by hair Jarod." Noticed Sayo making Jarod's pokemon also notice this fact.

"Yes, I do always have my left eye covered by my hair as I don't want people seeing my scar." Replied Jarod as he lifted his hair to show a scar going from the top of his eye from the top of his cheek.

 _"JESUS CRIST!"_ Shouted Corona as he fell onto his ass

"See it's not that bad." Dismissed Mathew before a super saiyan Sayo literally sent him flying out of the forest.

"I hate that guy now." Stated Sayo as she washed her hand with a water bottle she bought in Viridian City

"Hehe." Laughed Jarod light heartedly as he let his hair drop over his eye again.

 _"Now that that trash is out of our faces let's get out of this forest so we can make it to the league."_ Commented Guil as he rushed ahead

"Hey! Wait up Guil!" Shouted Jarod after his fire type companion

"Ha." Sighed Sayo as she followed the two partners

"Um excuse me?" Asked a voice to Jarod as he ran past making him stop

"Yea?" Asked Jarod as he turned around to see.

 **"HAHA! I'll leave this story on a cliffhanger. So I challenge you to try and guess what species this stranger is going to be. It'll surprise you. So see you in the next chapter of A Saiyan's Journey."**


	6. First Gym Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt/Super or Pokemon**

 **Jarceus: Time for a new review.**

 **Firesage101: Love it. Hope you keep going and never give up. Flamedragon212 out**

 **Jarceus: Thank you for the support. I might not understand what you mean by out but I'm guessing you're leaving or something.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Hey! Wait up Guil!" Shouted Jarod after his fire type companion_

 _"Ha." Sighed Sayo as she followed the two partners_

 _"Um excuse me?" Asked a voice to Jarod as he ran past making him stop_

 _"Yea?" Asked Jarod as he turned around to see._

 **Now**

Jarod turned around to be met with a member from Frieza's race

"I need some help. You seem like you know a lot about this forest. Do…Do you know the way out of this forest?" Asked the changling? Arcosian?

"Oh your of Frieza's race." Noted Jarod as he looked over this new comer. He looked mostly like Frieza's first form only he was red with white gem things.

"Yes, I am. But do you know how to get out of this forest?" Asked the Frieza look-alike

"I actually do know the way out. You can come with me and my friend Sayo if you like." Offered Jarod

'Is…is he actually offering to be my friend…no he's just being nice.' Thought FriezaL-A

"Sure. I'd like to travel with you and your friend umm what's your name?" Asked FL-A as he sweat dropped at the fact they hadn't told each other their names

"Oh yea…I'm Jarod." Greeted Jarod embarrassed as FL-A stared at the ground

"My name is Abra." Informed Abra also embarrassed

"Abra? Isn't that a pokemon?" Asked Jarod confused

"Yea, it is. My family goes for a different method of naming. We get named after the first pokemon we see." Explained Abra as his tail slammed into a tree in anger at the dumb naming technique of his family.

"That's so stupid." Pointed out Jarod thinking about all of the members in his family that might be called Caterpie

"I know." Agreed Abra as his tail stopped slamming into trees

"But…Hey! Atlas your named after something rare and not a Caterpie." Reasoned Jarod making Abra have a little smirk

"I guess your right about that." Agreed Abra as he smirked at Jarod

"Come on. Let's get you out of this forest." Suggested Jarod as he and Abra left Viridian Forest with Sayo

 **Pewter City: Twenty Minutes Later**

"Thanks for allowing me to travel with you." Thanked Abra as they rested at a pokecenter

"Hey, it's no big deal. I actually want to have friends journey with me." Admitted Jarod as he rubbed his head making Sayo nod in agreement

 _"Jarod? Are you sure you want this guy joining us?"_ Asked Corona suspicious on Abra

"Yes, I am Corona." Confirmed Jarod as he caught his pokemon glare at Abra

"I guess that Corona doesn't trust me?" Asked Abra making it sound more like a statement

"Yea." Replied Jarod as Corona climbed onto Sayo's shoulder

 _"I don't trust him."_ Sated Corona as he glared at Abra

"If I wanted to I could kill you." Stated Abra sweat dropping

 _"I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I DON'T TRUST YOU!"_ Shouted Corona as he glared harder at Abra

"Corona…I can also kill you. Sayo probably could as well." Pointed out Jarod thinking of his pokemon's logic

 _"I know but i'm your pokemon so that gets rid of any meaning in doing that. While Sayo is training to heal pokemon,humans,saiyans,majins and what ever the hell Abra's species is."_ Pointed out Corona making Jarod realise how right he was

"True." Agreed Jarod as he looked at Abra "Why don't we fight?" He asked as he stood up

"What?" Asked Abra surprised 'Is this guy for real? He wants to fight a trainer with only one pokemon?' He asked in his mind

"I want to battle you. Ya know to see what cha got." Said Jarod again as he stretched

"You do realise I only have a Squirtle right?" Asked Abra only to get a shock from Jarod's reply

"Oh! No no no. I mean an actual fight not a pokemon battle." He replied smiling

"Oh…ok then. I'll fight you." Stated Abra as the two left to fight each other

 **An Hour Later**

"Now its time to fight the gym." Stated Jarod as he walked into the Pewter City gym.

"Are you here to challenge my gym?" Asked a man with brown skin and line eyes. **"Raaaciiissst!"** Shut up Jarceus! **"That sounded sooooo racist."** I know…I didn't mean it to **"Think better next time Trickster."** Fine then I will!

"I just feel like two people were arguing over us." Stated Jarod weirded out as Flint agreed with him

"Let's just get this over with." Stated Flint as he sent out a Geodude

"Go Snow!" Called out Jarod as he sent out Snow

"A vulpix…named snow." Sweat dropped Flint 'That kid actually had me kinda worried that he had an ice type.' He thought whilst looking at Jarod's 'shiny' Vulpix "Geodude! Use Rock Throw!" Called out Flint as Geodude created rocks above Snow's head

"Snow dodge and use Icy Wind!" Commanded Jarod as Snow ducked,dodged and weaved his way through the rocks to the launch a wave of icy cold wind at Geodude fainting him on contact

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!" Shouted Flint in surprise as he stared at the 'shiny' vulpix

"Care to send out your next pokemon?" Asked Jarod tauntingly

"Go Rhydon!" Called out Flint as he sent out his strongest pokemon taking no chances

"WOW WOW WOW! ISN'T THAT A LITTLE TO EXTREME!" Shouted Jarod scared for Snow's safety

"Rock Tomb" Commanded Flint as Rhydon literally buried Snow in rocks

"PROTECT!" Shouted Jarod at the last second praying that Snow managed to protect himself in time.

 **"Now do I leave this on a cliff hanger? Why yes I do! So did Snow protect himself? Will Jarod win? What happened in Jarod's fight with Abra? Most of these questions and more answered in the next chapter of A Saiyan's Journey."**


	7. First Gym Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt/Super or Pokemon**

 **Jarceus: Time for a new review.**

 **Firesage101: Love it :). Sorry about confusing you with Flamedragon212 out. For some reason I thought it would be cool to say. Any ways I like the story a lot.**

 **Jarceus: Hey no worries. My real version does mis-understand things a bit.**

 **Trickster: Do I have to do the text again?**

 **Jarod: Yes**

 **Trickster: But.**

 **Jarceus: No buts Trickster.**

 **Trickster: FINE!**

 **Last Time**

 _"Go Rhydon!" Called out Flint as he sent out his strongest pokemon taking no chances_

 _"WOW WOW WOW! ISN'T THAT A LITTLE TO EXTREME!" Shouted Jarod scared for Snow's safety_

 _"Rock Tomb" Commanded Flint as Rhydon literally buried Snow in rocks_

 _"PROTECT!" Shouted Jarod at the last second praying that Snow managed to protect himself in time._

 **Now**

As the smoke cleared Jarod,Flint and Rhydon couldn't see Snow in the pile of rocks

"No." Said Jarod sadly as he stared at the rock pile before he ran to it "Snow! Snow!" He called out as he moved rocks around trying to find his friend.

 _"Just return him to his ball."_ Stated Rhydon not knowing the level of Snow

"Easy for you to say! You level 40 ass! He was only level 17!" Exclaimed Jarod shocking Rhydon and Flint

"He was only level 17! He one shotted my Geodude!" Exclaimed Flint in shock as he stared at the rocks now also worried for the vulpix in there

 _"I'll help."_ Offered Rhydon as he also started moving rocks

"Thanks." Whispered Jarod as he caught a glimpse of Snow's leg "I found him!" He shouted as he started moving rocks more. All this time Flint was trapped in his thoughts the main ones being 'Did…did I just kill his pokemon?'

 _"Rock Smash!"_ Shouted Rhydon as he started smashing the rocks around Jarod. When they got all the rocks out of the way they saw that Snow was covered in cuts but besides that he _looked_ fine. As Jarod checked Snow's pulse he was glad to find that Snow was still alive.

"He…he's alive!" Shouted Jarod in pure joy making Flint,Rhydon and a newly arrived Sayo and Abra happy.

"I'm calling this battle off." Stated Flint not showing his emotions

"Why?" Asked Abra annoyed 'We only just got here and Snow is already hurt and the battle is called off.' He thought as he looked at Flint

"Because…I almost got that vulpix killed." Stated Flint sadly as he knew the only reason Snow was alive was that last second protect.

"No." Stated Jarod quietly but loud enough that everyone could hear "I want to still battle. AND against that Rhydon." He stated with determination as his eyes filled with light.

"Are you sure?" Asked Flint as he stared at Jarod looking for any emotion besides his ever lasting determination

"Yes." Stated Jarod simply as he sent out Corona

 _"So Snow fainted?"_ Asked Corona not seeing Snow who was in Sayo's arms

"No." Stated Jarod confusing Corona before he said something that made him so pissed even demons would run the hell away "He was almost killed by that Rhydon over there."

 _"Now to be fair. I was ordered to use Rock Tomb."_ Pointed out Rhydon trying to calm Corona down…but it failed

 _"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"_ Shouted Corona as he charged at Rhydon

"Corona! Use Aura Sphere!" Called out Jarod as Corona jumped at Rhydon's face

 _"Hyper Beam!"_ Shouted Rhydon using quick thinking to stop Corona's attack.

"Corona!" Shouted Jarod in concern as his pokemon was flung across the room

 _"Grr"_ Growled Corona as he stood up and launched a special attack at Rhydon _"AURA CANNON!"_ He screamed as he fired a laser resembling Aura Storm only thiner and more powerful

'I can't dodge!' Shouted Rhydon in his mind as the beam grew closer and closer 'If I can't dodge then I'll have to block!' He shouted mentally has he put up his guard just in time

"Rhydon! Use Rock Tomb!" Called out Flint making Rhydon smirk as he created a tomb of rocks above Corona.

"Corona! Protect!" Shouted Jarod knowing the amount of damage rock tomb would do if it hit

 _"Got it!"_ Called Corona back as he used protect just in time

"Corona use Aura Sphere!" Called out Jarod as he kept an eye out on Corona

 _"GLADLY!"_ Shouted Corona as he charged an aura sphere with all his energy

"Rhydon! Hyper Beam!" Called out Flint as Rhydon started charging his attack.

"FIRE!" Screamed the two trainers as their pokemon fired their attacks

 _"Aura Sphere/Hyper Beam!"_ As the two attacks clashed Jarod noticed that Corona was loosing ground as he was to weakened from the hyper beam from earlier to win this clash. As the hyper beam neared Corona it started to fade a little from the damage that Rhydon received from the aura cannon.

"Rhydon! Use everything you've got!" Shouted Flint knowing that Rhydon didn't have much energy left

 _"RAH!"_ Screamed Rhydon as he used every last scrap of energy he had to win the clash and defeat Corona

"Hehe…HAHAHA!" Laughed Jarod happy as that was a great fight.

"I won. But please do come and challenge me again." Stated Flint kindly smiling at the kid who almost defeated his level 42 Rhydon with a level 15 Riolu.

"Thanks. That was a great battle. Congrats on winning that attack duel Rhydon." Congratulated Jarod in good spirits.

 **"And that's a wrap for this chapter. See you next time on A Saiyan's Journey."**


	8. Turning a Mew leaf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt/Super or Pokemon**

 **Snow: Do I have to?**

 **Jarceus: Yes.**

 **Snow: Fine. Time for a review.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome . I am glad that snow dodnt get killed though. Can't wait for the next chapter. :)**

 **Snow: Hehe. Now I see why you wanted me to see this. Thank you Firesage101. Now onto the story**

 **Last Time**

 _"I won. But please do come and challenge me again." Stated Flint kindly smiling at the kid who almost defeated his level 42 Rhydon with a level 15 Riolu._

 _"Thanks. That was a great battle. Congrats on winning that attack duel Rhydon." Congratulated Jarod in good spirits._

 **Now**

 _"That sucked."_ Complained Snow has he sat in a pokecenter after they lost their first gym battle

 _"Hey at least you didn't have to deal with TWO hyper beams."_ Stated Corona already annoyed at Snow's complaining

 _"GUYS!"_ Shouted Guil scared as he ran in _"Jarod is missing!"_ He exclaimed shocking the other two

 _"WHAT!"_ They screamed as they got up to help Guil search for Jarod. On their search they found a yellow cat-like pokemon

 _"Hey guys!"_ Called over Corona as he looked over the pokemon's body, it was covered in burns from what looked like a laser blast.

 _"What happened to him?"_ Asked Snow immediately identifying the pokemon as male

 _"I don't know. Also why do you assume their male?"_ Replied Corona as he check out the pokemon's body more

 _"I just know their male. Let's get him to a pokecenter."_ Stated Snow not in the mood

 **The Next Day**

As the yellow cat-like pokemon awoke he found that he was alone 'Huh? What happened to the others?' He asked himself before he looked down at his body

 _"AHH!"_ He screamed as he fell off his bed shocked _"WHY THE HELL, AM A MEW!"_ He screamed waking up Snow who was sleeping soundly next door

 _"CAN YOU SHUT UP IN THERE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"_ Shouted Snow from the other room not really hearing what Mew said

 _"Sorry!"_ Shouted Mew back worried at his current situation as he started floating around the pokecenter trying to find Sayo

'Come on where is she?' He thought as he flew around finally managing to find the room Sayo is sleeping in 'Now comes the next challenge…opening a door with stump paws instead of hands.' He thought bitterly spending the better of five minutes trying to open the door.

 _"Aha!"_ He shouted as he finally managed to open the door enough to get in 'Now to find Sayo and find out what happened.' As he flew around the room he couldn't find Sayo only a lump under her sheets before it clicked to him. Moving the sheets he was met with a purple furred Mew

 _"Sayo…Sayo." He whispered into the Mew's ear trying to wake her and only her up_

 _"What is it Jarod?"_ Asked the purple Mew who was revealed to be Sayo

 _"Your tails showing."_ Stated the newly revealed yellow Mew Jarod

 _"WHAT!"_ Screamed Sayo scared. She got an even bigger shock when she felt a paw cover her mouth and hide with her under the bed

 _"Sayo!"_ Shouted Corona as he ran in worried _"Sayo where are you?!"_ He asked as he looked around for his friend

 _"Mm mm!"_ Called Sayo her speech muffled from the paw in front of her mouth

 _"Shh."_ Shushed Jarod trying not to be caught by Corona

 _"Huh?"_ Asked Corona hearing Sayo's muffled yells from under her bed. Checking under the bed he was shocked to find the pokemon he saved on another pokemon of his species "Get a room you two!" He shouted turning away making both Jarod and Sayo blush

"Corona get your mind out of the gutter!" Screamed Jarod as he jumped off of Sayo making Sayo and Corona suspicious of him

 _"How did you know my/his name?"_ They both asked at the same time putting Jarod under a lot of pressure

 _"Well, I…um…I…I read your mind?"_ Answered Jarod not sure if they would buy it. They didn't,not for one second

 _"Tell me the truth."_ Commanded Corona as he lit his hand on fire

 _"Wow…You learnt fire punch trying to interrogate your own traaaaiiiinnneeerrr…Crrrap."_ Pointed out Jarod stretching out the 'trainer' and 'crap' as he saw the look of realisation on both their faces

 _"Oh my god."_ Stated Corona simply as he stared at Jarod and as Sayo fainted

 _"Don't you mean 'oh my arceus' Corona?"_ Corrected Jarod as Corona also fainted in front of him _"This is going to be hell to explain."_ He sweat dropped as he stared at the two fainted pokemon in front of him

"Jarod,Sayo I'm back." Called out Abra as he walked in to find Corona and a purple Mew fainted on the floor in front of a yellow Mew "Yeeaa…No." He stated as he closed the door and walked away

 **"Well, now. Both Jarod AND Sayo have become Mews. Why Mews you might ask. Because why the hell not. See you next time on A Saiyan's Journey"**

"Hey Jarceus…Am I going to be in this story?" Asked Trickster the Hoopa as he stared at his trainer

 **"Well, Trickster let's see…Maybe."**

"Seriously? I don't care what role I play I just want to have some fun." Whined Trickster as he started playing with his rings

 **"Wait until next chapter. THEN I will have an answer for you."**

"Ok." Agreed Trickster as they waved goodbye to YOU


	9. A Trickster Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt/Super or Pokemon**

 **Trickster: So what's the answer?**

 **Jarceus: Review first.**

 **Trickster: Cue the review!**

 **Firesage101: Loved it though I feel sorry for Jarod and Sayo. I love the color chose though. :) I would love to see trickster.**

 **Jarceus: I made their fur the same colour as their hair. And I'm sorry but I cant put Trickster in.**

 **Trickster: Why not!?**

 **Jarceus: Because you can't put someone in something if their already in it.**

 **Trickster: What?**

 **Jarceus: I'll explain during the story.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Wow…You learnt fire punch trying to interrogate your own traaaaiiiinnneeerrr…Crrrap." Pointed out Jarod stretching out the 'trainer' and 'crap' as he saw the look of realisation on both their faces_

 _"Oh my god." Stated Corona simply as he stared at Jarod and as Sayo fainted_

 _"Don't you mean 'oh my arceus' Corona?" Corrected Jarod as Corona also fainted in front of him "This is going to be hell to explain." He sweat dropped as he stared at the two fainted pokemon in front of him_

 _"Jarod,Sayo I'm back." Called out Abra as he walked in to find Corona and a purple Mew fainted on the floor in front of a yellow Mew "Yeeaa…No." He stated as he closed the door and walked away_

 **Now**

 _"HAHAHA!"_ Laughed a voice from outside the window surprising Jarod

 _"Who's there?"_ He asked as he looked around the room

 _"Trickster. Trickster the Hoopa."_ Replied Trickster introducing himself as he came in through his portals

 _"Why are you here?"_ Asked Jarod suspicious of this pokemon

 _"I just wanted to see how my prank went."_ Answered Trickster making the gears tick in Jarod's head

 _"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BLASTED ME IN THE FOREST!"_ Shouted Jarod in shock and anger

 _"The blasting was accidental. I might like making peoples lives harder with my pranks but I'm not violent."_ Stated Trickster feeling bad about hurting Jarod

 _"Ok…Sorry to think you did it on purpose."_ Apologised Jarod getting a 'it's ok' from Trickster _"But how did you turn me and Sayo into Mews?"_ He asked as he sat down on his tail _"Ow!"_ He shouted as he shot strait back up.

 _"Hehe. We'll you know how Hoopas can use their rings to summon pokemon right?"_ Asked Trickster getting a nod from Jarod _"And how we can summon legendaries?"_ Another nod from Jarod _"Well Hope owed me a few favours after I nearly died protecting his tree when he was away."_ This got confusion from Jarod

 _"Who's Hope?"_ Asked Jarod confused making Trickster smile

 _"Hope is pretty much my brother. We and a few others were hatched and raised by the strongest being alive."_ Explained Trickster

 _"So that means that you were either raised by Arceus or a Mega-Rayquaza."_ Deduced Jarod who learnt about every pokemon somehow

 _"Nope."_ Denied Trickster easily _"Me, Hope Bright the Mew, Night Mare the Darkrai, Shade Night the Zoroark, Melody Calm the Meloetta, Shine Bright the Latios and Volt Zap the Pikachu were raised by Jarceus, Someone you should't ask or know about."_ He explained easily shocking Jarod as somewhere deep in his mind he knows that name and the power behind it. For a split second Trickster could see the mark of his adoptive father on Jarod's right hand.

 _"Wow…That was a shock."_ Joked Jarod as he shocked himself with a thunder shock

 _"You failed a thunder shock? OH MY JARCEUS!"_ Laughed Trickster as he floated around

 _"I'm new to the whole pokemon business."_ Stated Jarod embarrassed as Trickster laughed at him

 _"Oh man you and your cousin are to much for me at times!"_ Laughed Trickster

'Cousin? I don't have one of those. Unless my dead aunty and uncle had a child that was kidnapped at birth. Wait a goddamn second! SAYO! She's my cousin! When I think about it…It actually makes sense. We're both saiyans, she has purple hair like my uncle AND she's amazing at healing just like my aunty!' Mentally ranted Jarod as he linked all the ties together **"All of the finest ties?"** All of the finest ties my dear gentleman **"Haha!"** Let's get back to the story **"Yea let us do that over a nice cup of tea…HAHAHA!"**

 _" I feel like we were just talked over."_ Stated Jarod not knowing about the gentleman's talk

 _"It must have been Shine and dad joking around."_ Suggested Trickster just before Snow entered

 _"Ahh! Time to wake up Sayo so we can…"_ Trail off Snow as he walked upon this scene. **"Now I want those of you who are reading to imagine this scene."** A yellow fluffy mew talking to a Hoopa while a purple Mew and a yellow and red Riolu are fainted on the ground. **"Now tell me. What would you do in this situation?"**

 _"What is going on here?"_ Asked Snow confused on what he is seeing right now

 _"Umm…Well…I can explain."_ Answered Jarod confused himself

 _"I don't think you can."_ Replied Snow not believing that the yellow cat pokemon (He doesn't know what a Mew is) could explain this situation

 _"What?"_ Asked Guil as he walked in to see what happened. His reaction as similar to Abra's reaction _"Nope,nope,nope,nope so much nope."_ He said as he walked away to find Abra. It was at this point that Sayo woke up

 _"Wow that was a weird dream."_ She said as she woke up believing what happened earlier to be a dream.

 _"Sayo…It wasn't a dream."_ Said Jarod as he waved her new purple tail in front of her face.

 **Jarceus: And that is how I will end this chapter.**

 **Trickster: Yay! I'm finally in!**

 **Shade: Yes you are now can you please shut up. I'm trying to sleep.**

 **Trickster: Sorry Shade.**

 **Jarceus: See you all next time on…**

 **Jarod &Trickster: A Saiyan's Journey!**

 **Shade: WHAT DID I JUST SAY!**


	10. An Icy Win

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt/Super or Pokemon**

 **Shade: Time for a review.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome I love the prank. Hope that it keeps getting better. :)**

 **Jarceus: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!**

 **Trickster: You think it was good? HAHAHAHA!**

 **Jarceus: If you give Trickster positive reinforcement for his pranks he'll just do more worse ones. The last time I did that I had to deal with everyone else besides me and Shine being the opposite gender!**

 **Trickster: HAHAHA!**

 **Jarceus: TRICKSTER NO!**

 **Trickster: Trickster yes!**

 **Last Time**

 _"What?"_ Asked Guil as he walked in to see what happened. His reaction as similar to Abra's reaction _"Nope,nope,nope,nope so much nope."_ He said as he walked away to find Abra. It was at this point that Sayo woke up

 _"Wow that was a weird dream."_ She said as she woke up believing what happened earlier to be a dream.

 _"Sayo…It wasn't a dream."_ Said Jarod as he waved her new purple tail in front of her face.

 **Now**

"Thanks for healing my pokemon." thanked a normal Jarod as he left the pokemon centre to challenge Flint again. Thinking back onto his talk with Trickster

 **Flashback**

 _"You do realise you can transform right?"_ Asked Trickster after everything had calmed down

 _"Yes, I did realise that. The only problem I have is that I don't know how to use my new Mew powers."_ Answered Jarod as he and Sayo stared at the annoying little pokemon.

 _"It's mostly based on thoughts. You just need to think of the form you want to change into."_ Explained Trickster in a moment of wisdom **"Shade enough of the wise cracks."** NEVER! **"Night swap places with Shade."** He will n-HEY STAY AWAY NIGHT! NO, MY LEG! **"You in control now Night?"** Yea, I had to break Shade's leg though. **"Ok."**

 _"Really it was that easy!"_ Screamed Jarod in surprise as he changed form…into Sayo

"Wrong form!" She shouted as she turned back into her normal form making everyone laugh besides Jarod.

 _"HAHA! Wow, that was funny Jarod. Oh come on don't give me that face."_ Stated Sayo as Jarod glared at her as she shifted form into her normal form.

"Oh ha ha!" Shouted Jarod mad as he put some new clothes on

 **Flashback End**

'I'm going to kill someone one time if I don't learn how to do these transformations properly.' Thought Jarod bitterly as he entered the gym again.

"Are you ready to lose again?" Asked Flint with mock arrogance

"No. This time I will win." Replied JArod with confidence as Sayo and Abra walked into the sidelines to watch.

"Go Geodude/Snow!" Called out the two trainers at the some time as they sent out their respective pokemon

"Geodude use rock blast!" Commanded Flint as he wanted to get rid of that Vulpix as soon as possible

"We trained for this Snow!" Shouted Jarod from his place on the field "Now! Dodge and use ice beam!" He commanded, Snow flowing the commands to a 't' as he landed a one hit K.O on Geodude again.

"Go Rhydon!" Called out Flint as he sent out his level 42 Rhydon

"You ready Snow?" Asked Jarod giving Snow a smile

 _"I'm more than ready."_ Replied Snow smirking

"Good. Now use a double team,ice beam combo!" Commanded Jarod as Snow did just that as the field was covered in ice making it so that Rhydon couldn't help but slip on the ice.

 _"How_ are/is _You_ /Vulpix sl _iding_ on _this_ is _so_ casually?" Asked Flint and Rhydon at the same time

"Alolan Vulpix are more accustomed to ice than most pokemon in the Kanto region." Answered Jarod for both of them as Snow glided across the ice like a boss. "Now Snow! Use THAT move!" He commanded shocking Snow

 _"But Jarod! That attack isn't complete! It might not work!"_ He shouted at his trainer as he continued to glide

"I'm sure you can do it. So Snow now use double team!" Commanded Jarod as Snow used a special double team "Now Snow,all of you use ice beam!" He commanded again. To the shock of Flint and Rhydon Snow's double teams acted independently of the original and all used ice beam as well knocking Rhydon out.

"Congratulations Jarod. You won the boulder badge." Congratulated Flint as he gave Jarod a badge that looked like a boulder

"HAHA! We did it! We won!" Shouted Jarod in pure joy as he hugged Snow

 _"Yea we did! AND I finally managed to complete that solid double team move you had us all learn."_ Stated Snow just as happy as Jarod finally noticed the shadow of a certain 'trickster' behind Sayo

 **Time Skip**

"You can come out now Trickster." Said Jarod as Trickster appeared behind him

 _"That was an amazing strategy you used on Rhydon. Waiting until he was sent out to have Snow could freeze the arena stopping Rhydon from fighting."_ Congratulated Trickster impressed at Jarod's imagination _"And that solid double team will definitely become very useful in the future."_ He continued before he noticed that Jarod put the ultra-ball he got from Mike in front of him.

"Trickster." Started Jarod as he looked down "I would understand if you said no to this but…Would you like to join me on my journey?" He asked shocking Trickster

 _"You…You would have me on your team?"_ Asked Trickster in surprise

"I would gladly have you join me." Confirmed Jarod as he smiled at Trickster.

 **Trickster: Dad why did you put me in this situation?!**

 **Jarceus: Because I could 'son'**

 **Night: We should probably get Shade to a pokecenter. I did break his legs.**

 **Jarceus: I already have Melody looking over him. Did you really have to kick him there?**

 **Night: Hey! Being kicked in a broken leg is very painful and makes it that he learns his lesson. Also how you worded that sounds…Wrong.**

 **Jarceus: I know. See you all on the next Chapter of A Saiyan's Journey. Also should Trickster join Jarod on his adventures? He might feel better with someone else's opinion on the matter.**


	11. A Brother's Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt/Super or Pokemon**

 **Jarceus: Time for a review.**

 **Trickster: Oh hey it's Firesage101 again.**

 **Firesage101: Please join trrickste r then you can prank his enimes. Plus I love how the story is going.**

 **Trickster: Ok then. I'll say yes to Jarod's offer.**

 **Jarod: On with the story**

 **?: Am I coming in soon?**

 **Jarceus: Get the hell back in your box!**

 **?: NEVER!**

 **Jarceus: Do I have to bring in Shine?**

 **?: NO!**

 **Last Time**

 _"Trickster." Started Jarod as he looked down "I would understand if you said no to this but…Would you like to join me on my journey?" He asked shocking Trickster_

 _"You…You would have me on your team?" Asked Trickster in surprise_

 _"I would gladly have you join me." Confirmed Jarod as he smiled at Trickster._

 **Now**

 _"I'll join you on a few conditions."_ Said Trickster as he stared at his possibly soon to be trainer

"Shoot." Replied Jarod not knowing the conditions Trickster will say but willing to hear them

 _"First condition is that I can pull pranks."_ Started Trickster getting a nod from Jarod _"Second condition is that I can stay out of the pokeball."_ This got a worried nod from Jarod _"Don't worry. No-one will see me. Now my third condition is that Shine can join us."_ Reassured Trickster as he said his final condition

"Why are you dragging your brother into this?" Asked Jarod confused

 _"Because like how I need to learn how to be responsible, he needs to learn how to let go and have a good time."_ Answered Trickster as he smiled at our blonde hero

"Ok. Shine can join us IF he wants to." Replied Jarod smiling at his new prankster pokemon.

 _"TRICKSTER!"_ Shouted an older voice from somewhere as a pink Latios tackled Trickster to the floor

 _"Hey Shine."_ Greeted Trickster smiling like an idiot looking at his older brother

 _"Don't 'hey' me. I know your the one who painted me pink!"_ Shouted Shine in anger

"How long have you been pink?" Asked Jarod as he separated Shine and Trickster

 _"I woke up like this."_ Stated Shine not at all wondering how Jarod could understand him

"Ok. And when did you go to sleep?" Asked Jarod again trying to link the chains in this story

 _"I went to sleep last night. He must have painted me during the night."_ Reasoned Shine confusing Jarod

"But thats impossible." Stated Jarod as he looked at what happened with Trickster and him compared to what Shine said "Trickster was with me all night yesterday so there would be no possible way he could have painted you." Informed Jarod making Shine think twice

 _"Oh…He was with you all night huh? Sorry bro."_ Apologised Shine as he finally noticed that Jarod understood him _"WAIT! YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME!"_ He shouted in surprise

"Yea. I could always understand pokemon. Even before Trickster had Hope transform me and Sayo into Mews." Explained Jarod shocking and annoying Shine. As Shine turned to Trickster to chew him out **"And my that we mean shout at him."** he saw Trickster enter an ultra-ball

 _"TRICKSTER!"_ Shouted Shine in concern as he thought that someone random had caught him

"Don't worry. He's with a good trainer." Reassured Jarod as he picked up Trickster's ball and put a 'T' on it.

 _"You caught Trickster?!"_ Shouted Shine in anger.

"Wow! Shine calm down dude!" Said Jarod trying to cool Shine down

 _"DRAGON PULSE!"_ Shouted Shine as he fired one of the most deadly dragon type attacks at Jarod

"Oh boy." Said Jarod as he dodged only to be nailed in the back by a body slam "Gah!" He gasped as blood flew from his mouth. As he crashed onto the floor he rolled just in time to dodge another dragon pulse, jumping up Jarod had to flip out of the way of a lustre purge.

"Fine then. No more mister nice guy." Said Jarod in anger as he went super saiyan

 _"Super saiyan?"_ Asked Shine in surprise before he went back to attacking

"Ka….Me….Ha….Me…" Said Jarod as he charged his favourite classic attack "HAAA!" Shouted Jarod as he fired it straight in Shine's face

 _"AHH!"_ Screamed Shine as he was blasted into a tree

"HAAA!" Shouted Jarod as he charged at Shine

 _"Flash."_ Said Shine as he blinded Jarod and used lustre purge to nail him in the back. _"Dragon pulse"_ He said again as he linked his combo with dragon pulse launching Jarod into the forest.

"FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" Shouted Jarod mid-flight as he launched his attack at Shine who dodged easily thanks to the distance between them. Seeing him dodge gave Jarod an idea "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAA!" He shouted as he fired it in the wrong direction

'Fool. He can't even shoot properly now. I will teach him not to steal my family from me.' Thought Shine smugly before he took a hard head to the head

"How do you like that kamehameha?" Asked Jarod panting as he stood up

 _"Lustre purge!"_ Shouted Shine as he charged his attack to fire at Jarod

"Fine. HAA!" Shouted Jarod as his aura grew to protect Jarod from Shine's attack

 _"JAROD!"_ Shouted Corona as he ran into the battle to help his trainer only to be blasted half to death by Shine

"Co-Co-Corona." Whispered Jarod in shock before he looked down as his anger grew. Clenching his fist so hard blood leaked out Jarod felt a power in him that was screaming at him to use it…So he did.

"AHH!" Screamed Jarod in rage as he used the energy reaching to super saiyan 2 before he stopped screaming. As Jarod looked up at Shine, Shine could have sworn he saw death and destruction itself in Jarod's eyes "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Screamed Jarod as he launched Shine into a tree breaking it.

 **Jarceus: That's that.**

 **Trickster: Corona! No! Why dad!**

 **Shine: Why is this fight a thing?! Sure I may misunderstand things. And I'm over protective of my siblings but I wouldn't do this!**

 **Jarceus: Truthfully?**

 **Shine: Ok I _MIGHT_ do this.**

 **Corona: See you on the next chapter of A Saiyan's Journey**

 **Preview**

 _"You need help Shine?" Asked Night as he came out from the shadows to help his brother_

 _"Yea, he's taken Trickster." Informed Shine as both brothers stared down the super saiyan 2 in front of them_

 _"All of you! Stop this now!" Shouted Melody as she ran between the tree fighters_

 _"Do you think I'll just roll over and die?" Asked Jarod as he walked out of the rubble from that final attack._


	12. A Brother's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own any series besides Digimon World:Errors Of The Light and A Saiyan's Journey. Both are FAN FICTION!**

 **Jarod: Let's see what we got.**

 **Firesage101: Please let corona be ok. Why didn't jarod release Tricstet right away? That would have saved the problem.**

 **Jarod: It's something called NOT GETTING THE CHANCE! Shine attacked me before I could even THINK about touching Trickster's ball.**

 **Jarceus: Wow no need to snap like that mr soul fragment**

 **Jarod: That's another thing! Why the hell did you leave me out of my body?!**

 **Jarceus: Well that would be because I knew this would happen.**

 **Jarod: THAT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!**

 **Jarceus: Questions that relate to you.**

 **Last Time**

 _"JAROD!" Shouted Corona as he ran into the battle to help his trainer only to be blasted half to death by Shine_

 _"Co-Co-Corona." Whispered Jarod in shock before he looked down as his anger grew. Clenching his fist so hard blood leaked out Jarod felt a power in him that was screaming at him to use it…So he did._

 _"AHH!" Screamed Jarod in rage as he used the energy reaching to super saiyan 2 before he stopped screaming. As Jarod looked up at Shine, Shine could have sworn he saw death and destruction itself in Jarod's eyes "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Screamed Jarod as he launched Shine into a tree breaking it._

 **Now**

"What is this feeling?" Asked Sayo feeling the power of Jarod's anger from Pewter City

"THAT'S JAROD!" Shouted Abra in surprise as he's felt this power during their spars

"What?!" Asked Sayo shouting in surprise "I have to help him." She said as she flew away leaving Abra alone

 **Meanwhile**

"HAA!" Screamed Jarod as he powered up more. Turning to Shine slammed his fist into his gut knocking the breath out of him

 _"Gah!"_ Gasped Shine before he was thrown into a tree. Getting up Shine noticed rising from the shadows next to him.

 _"You need help Shine?"_ Asked Night as he came out from the shadows to help his brother

 _"Yea, he's taken Trickster."_ Informed Shine as both brothers stared down the super saiyan 2 in front of them

"Ka…Me" Called out Jarod as he charged his attack

 _"Dark Cannon!"_ Shouted Night as he fired a concentrated beam of dark pulse at Jarod while Shine fired a dragon pulse. As the attacks neared each other they combined and hit Jarod square in the chest

"AHH!" Screamed Jarod as he charged at the two brothers only to be hit by the most hated moves of a Darkrai

 _"Dark Void!"_ Called out Night as he fired a small ball at Jarod which involved him and put him to sleep.

 _"Dragon Pulse/Hyper Beam!"_ Called out the two brothers as they fired the strongest attacks at the sleeping Jarod. As the dust went away there was nothing. No body. No cloth scarps. And no ultra-ball. This made Night on edge as there should have been a body.

 _"Let's find that trainer's body and save Trickster now bro."_ Suggested Shine before he was nailed in the back by a powerful blast

 _"SHINE!"_ Shouted Night in concern as he turned to find Jarod standing with his eyes closed _"Dark Cannon!"_ He shouted as he fired his attack only for Jarod to use protect. That was when Night noticed Jarod's mouth move as if saying 'sleep talk'.

"Tick tock tick tock. Where the metronome stops…No-one knows." Chanted Jarod as he used the gamble move metronome "Wake-up-slap." He called out as his hand glowed before he slapped himself.

 _"What the?"_ Asked Night confused before he was punched into a tree by Jarod

"Never. EVER! Let your opponent surprise you." Suggested Jarod as he flipped over another dark void.

 _"SHINE! WE NEED TO USE THAT THING!"_ Called out Night to his brother as they charged their ultimate attack.

"I'll just stand here." Said Jarod as he started reading a book

 _"FINAL CANNON!"_ Yelled the brothers as they finished charging and fired their attack at Jarod

"Finally. I was almost finished with this eighty chapter b-SHIT!" Shouted Jarod as the blast landed on him creating a massive cloud of dust. This scene is what Sayo came upon.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted as she went super saiyan and kicked Night into the tree next to Shine. Just then a Meloetta appeared from nowhere and tried to end the fight.

 _"All of you! Stop this now!"_ Shouted Melody as she ran between the tree fighters surprising the two brothers

 _"Melody get out of the way!"_ Shouted Night having fired a dark cannon at Sayo before Melody jumped in the way. As the blast hit Night couldn't help but feel weak. He just hurt his sister. As the dust cleared it showed Jarod standing over Melody protecting her with a shield.

"You better get out of here Melody." Instructed Jarod as he lowered the shield

 _"W-Why did you protect me?"_ Asked Melody surprised

"Because Trickster would KILL me if I let you get hurt. He told me how important you are to your family." Answered Jarod as he turned to Shine only to be blasted by another dragon pulse "Ok! Now that time you didn't care if you hurt Melody!" Accused Jarod as he took the dragon pulse head on.

 _"Final Cannon!"_ Called out Shine as he charged his final attack. During this time Night was staring at his brother in shock. He fired an explosive attack near Melody,this made him re-think on firing at Jarod who had saved Melody.

"Fine then." Said Jarod sadly as he grabbed Melody and threw her out of the way as Shine fired the attack. At the last second Jarod managed to throw his pokeballs to Melody.

 _"That was for Trickster."_ Panted Shine just as he realised what he almost did. _"Oh dear Jarceus…What did I almost do!?"_ He asked himself in fear as he looked at the dust and rubble he made after blasting Jarod

"Do you think I'll just roll over and die?" Asked Jarod as he walked out of the rubble from that final attack. "Because I didn't. But Shine,what you almost did is unforgivable! Not only did you almost put the lives of your brother and sister in danger. BUT you also said it was for the brother you put in danger!" He ranted making Shine feel worse about what he's done.

 **Jarceus: And that's that.**

 **Trickster: Where's the old Jarod's soul?**

 **Jarceus: In the box with all my thrown away ideas.**

 **Shine: Why did I almost kill Melody!?**

 **Jarceus: Being blinded by revenge. That's why.**


	13. The Bright Shine Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own any series besides Digimon World:Errors Of The Light and A Saiyan's Journey. Both are FAN FICTION!**

 **Jarod: Let's see what we got.**

 **Firesage101: Crap shine is in trouble. Love the story. Hope Karod knocks some sense only him.**

 **Jarod: Besides the spell mistakes I will knock some sense into Shine,**

 **Last Time**

 _"That was for Trickster." Panted Shine just as he realised what he almost did. "Oh dear Jarceus…What did I almost do!?" He asked himself in fear as he looked at the dust and rubble he made after blasting Jarod_

 _"Do you think I'll just roll over and die?" Asked Jarod as he walked out of the rubble from that final attack. "Because I didn't. But Shine,what you almost did is unforgivable! Not only did you almost put the lives of your brother and sister in danger. BUT you also said it was for the brother you put in danger!" He ranted making Shine feel worse about what he's done._

 **Now**

"Shine. I'm going to be truthful here. I asked Trickster to join me. He said he would accept on a few conditions. One was that you could join me on my adventure." Explained Jarod as he powered down

 _"Stop it."_ Requested Shine looking down as he shifted into a human form. In his human form Shine had light bright blonde hair. He was wearing a blue jacket,a white undershirt, a pair of black pants and red shoes.

"I have to wonder. Was going against what your brother wanted…in his name no less…what he would want?" Asked Jarod still lecturing Shine

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Shouted Shine as he tried to punch Jarod in the face. Key word being tried as right before his fist hit he was blasted back.

"Shine…You can't 'Hit' me right now." Informed Jarod making a little joke a clue on what he was doing. "But why?" He asked confused

"Why what?" Asked Shine back also confused

"Why didn't you try to help Melody back there?" Replied Jarod as he went on to explain that with Shine's speed he could have gotten Melody out of the way.

"I don't want to talk anymore." Said Shine sadly as he returned to his normal form and flew off

"Shine!" Called Jarod as he flew after Shine with Trickster's ultra-ball in his hand. Shine ignored him and flew faster away from the half-saiyan who was catching up to him.

"Damn it Shine! HAA!" Called out Jarod as he went super saiyan to catch up

 **A Cave: Fifty Minutes Later**

As Shine floated out of the cave he had to wonder…Why did he act like that? Like a complete…maniac.

"It's nice to see you out of your cave Shine." Said Jarod who was leaning against the entrance to the cave

 _"JAROD! How did you get here?"_ Asked Shine surprised before he thought of a better question _"Why are you here?"_ He asked as he laid down on some nearby grass

"In order. Yes, it's me, I followed you here and I've come to talk." Answered Jarod as he also sat down. As the two talked Shine learnt that he highly underestimated and misjudged Jarod. He also learnt about Jarod personally and about his biggest secret

 _"Not that I don't appreciate your trust…it's just…why trust me with this information?"_ He asked confused _'He told me he hasn't even told Mike about this secret. So why share it with me?'_ He thought confused as Jarod smiled at him

"It's because I think your father might have something to do with my dreams and visions. And your the most mature so I believe I can trust you." Answered Jarod still smiling

 _"Why?"_ Nearly shouted Shine as he stared at Jarod _"I was trying to kill you not even two hours ago! Why do you trust me?!"_ He asked as he stared deeply into Jarod's eyes

"Its simple really. I understand you." Answered Jarod as his face became serious "I know what's it like to be protective of a sibling. So I kinda understand what you were going through during that time." He continued surprising Shine as he finally realised that Trickster was right to go with Jarod.

 _"Jarod…If its still possible…May I join you on your journey around Kanto?"_ Asked Shine unsure of what Jarod will say

"Sure you can. I mean the whole point of talking to you was to see if you wanted to join me." Answered Jarod making Shine think for a second that Jarod only wanted him on his team. "Now don't get me wrong. I would love it if you joined me but I want the pokemon to join me to REALLY want to join me."

 _"Jarod…I would be pleasured to join your team."_ Said Shine as he realised he jumped the gun…again.

"Shine…You don't get to have the pleasure of joining me…because the pleasure is all mine." Replied Jarod smiling at Shine who smiled back. In the shadows of the cave a figure was watching the two new friends.

"Jarod,Shine…You two better be good to one another." Whispered the figure before a Mew popped up next to him

 _"Hey dad! Wait is that Shine and Jarod?"_ Asked the Mew as it stared at the two figures who were leaving

"Yes Hope. Those two were Jarod and Shine. I have a feeling that those three will make a great team. The prince of pranks, the guardian of light and my chosen one will do something I couldn't bring myself to do long ago." Said The figure as he and Hope returned home to be greeted by the rest of their family.

 **Jarceus: That is this chapter done and dusted.**

 **Jarod: So it all worked out in the end.**

 **Shine: I guess so.**

 **?: I'm coming back you know**

 **Jarod &Jarceus: SHUT UP GM!**

 **GM: Dear god my ears!**


	14. Down Goes a Psychic

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfic.**

 **Jarceus: I thought this was important to put before the review**

"Character Speaking"

'Character Thinking'

 _"Pokemon Speaking"_

 _'Pokemon Thinking'_

 **Jarceus: This equals speech before and after the chapter**

 **"Author speaking"**

* **Actions in speech before and after chapter***

 **Things out side the fanfic.**

 **Jarceus: Now onto the review!**

 **Firesage101: I hope that Jarod can keep up with all the trouble I am sure he is going to get into. Is team rocket going to try to steal Jarod's pokemon?**

 **Jarod: No. Why would they do that?**

 **Jarceus: Let me clarify that for you. You see Jarod is only like…a day behind Ash's cannon journey so he won't see team rocket nor will they try to steal his pokemon. But team Night Fang might.**

 **Jarod: Why Night Fang?**

 **Jarceus *smirks tauntingly* To make fun of your old friends**

 **Jarod: COME HERE! *launches himself at Jarceus and chokes him***

 **Jarceus: On…with…the…story.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Jarod…I would be pleasured to join your team." Said Shine as he realised he jumped the gun…again._

 _"Shine…You don't get to have the pleasure of joining me…because the pleasure is all mine." Replied Jarod smiling at Shine who smiled back. In the shadows of the cave a figure was watching the two new friends._

 _"Jarod,Shine…You two better be good to one another." Whispered the figure before a Mew popped up next to him_

 _"Hey dad! Wait is that Shine and Jarod?" Asked the Mew as it stared at the two figures who were leaving_

 _"Yes Hope. Those two were Jarod and Shine. I have a feeling that those three will make a great team. The prince of pranks, the guardian of light and my chosen one will do something I couldn't bring myself to do long ago." Said The figure as he and Hope returned home to be greeted by the rest of their family._

 **Now**

We tune into our heroes as they are leaving Cerulean City after a disappointing time at the gym

"Those were the worst gym leaders I have ever laid eyes on." Ranted Jarod annoyed

"I know! They literally just gave you the badge when you walked in!" Shouted Abra angry

 _"And remember You had to live in the same town as those three idiots Abra."_ Pointed out Corona as he walked with the two trainers and one healer.

"I know!" Shouted Abra in disgrace as he walked with the three others out of his home town. That was when Jarod noticed a shadow moving among the bushes. The shadow was to big to be a pokemon yet to fast to be a human.

"I have to check something out quickly." Said Jarod as he ran towards the shadow only to find a weird orb that seemed to be showing an abandoned sky base or more correctly a sky city. "Huh? Weird. I wonder how this got here." Said Jarod as he pocketed the orbs he walked back to the group.

 _"So where to next?"_ Asked Trickster as he appeared from a ring on Jarod's back

"We're going to Saffron City next." Answered Jarod as he jumped of a little ledge into a patch of grass.

 _"Ok. Wait weren't we following Ash's journey?"_ Asked Trickster as he followed Jarod closely

"For a short while but now I'm going to go on my own path." Replied Jarod as he caught a new pokemon. A Machop he decided to call Might.

 _"Ahh."_ Said Trickster simply as they regrouped with Sayo and Abra

"So you're aiming for the marsh badge now?" Asked Sayo

"Yea! I want to take down some of the strongest gym leaders first. Sabrina is a powerful psychic but a bit unstable because of it. Last I heard some random challenger was turned into a doll." Explained Jarod making Corona's blood run cold

 _"T-t-t-Turned into a doll?"_ Asked Corona scared

"Don't worry. She only does it to those who lose. But we won't lose." Reassured Jarod as they entered Saffron City

"If you excuse me I'll be um…shopping….Yea shopping." Said Abra as he ran away quickly

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIE IF YOUR AFRAID OF SABRINA!" Called Jarod to Abra as he walked closer to the gym. Upon entering the field Jarod could see that Sabrina was missing her doll.

"I'm guessing the reason you're missing your doll is because it's out doing something." Said Jarod as he leaned on a wall

"Yes." Said Sabrina without emotion

"Ha" Sighed Jarod as he sent out Snow "Let's get this over with." He said as Sabrina sent out her Abra

"Abra. Psychic." Commanded Sabrina emotionless as Abra lifted Snow with no problem

"Snow! Don't take it! Use ice beam to freeze Abra down to the ground then use iron tail!" Commanded Jarod as Snow stopped Abra in it's tracts and slammed it with his tails

 _"Eat that you sleeping,teleporting ass!"_ Shouted Snow as he hated Abra

"Abra return." Said Sabrina emotionless as she returned her newly fainted pokemon as she flouted a marsh badge towards Jarod "You won. Take your badge and leave." She said as Jarod teleported away

"Now that was an easy fight. But then again she did go easy on me with that level 12 Abra." Commented Jarod as he walked around only to stumble when the orb he picked up earlier glowed and teleported him somewhere.

 **Jarceus: And that's that.**

 **Jarod: You say that a lot.**

 **Jarceus: I know *sweat drops***

 **Jarod: So where did you send my other half now?**

 **Jarceus: Somewhere you will meet him.**

 **Jarod: Wait what?**


	15. The Past&Present Unite

**Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction!**

 **Jarceus: Review Time!**

 **Firesage101: Awesome. Love the story. Thanks for letting me know about team rocket. Hope Jarod keeps it up.**

 **Jarod: So I'm about to meet 'me'?**

 **Jarceus: Yep so get to the ruins of CITY**

 **Jarod: You should tell those who don't know what's going on,**

 **Jarceus: True. Ok, this story is a sequel to my last fan fiction call Digimon World:Errors Of The Light if you couldn't tell from the hints like Corona as in Coronamon and Guil as in Guilmon. So this chapter is about Jarod meeting his past self and doing something special with him.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Abra. Psychic." Commanded Sabrina emotionless as Abra lifted Snow with no problem_

 _"Snow! Don't take it! Use ice beam to freeze Abra down to the ground then use iron tail!" Commanded Jarod as Snow stopped Abra in it's tracts and slammed it with his tails_

 _"Eat that you sleeping,teleporting ass!" Shouted Snow as he hated Abra_

 _"Abra return." Said Sabrina emotionless as she returned her newly fainted pokemon as she flouted a marsh badge towards Jarod "You won. Take your badge and leave." She said as Jarod teleported away_

 _"Now that was an easy fight. But then again she did go easy on me with that level 12 Abra." Commented Jarod as he walked around only to stumble when the orb he picked up earlier glowed and teleported him somewhere._

 **Now**

"Where am I?" Asked Jarod confused as he walked around the ruins of a city in the sky.

"My home." Answered a hooded figure from behind Jarod

"Who are you? And what do you mean be 'your home'?" Asked Jarod as he turned around to the figure

"I used to live here before the world changed. If it wasn't for something that happened to me during the change I wouldn't be here. You can call me JarodD." Answered JarodD as he lowered his hood to show the face of an older Jarod

"YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" Shouted Jarod in surprise as he stared at his older double

"Yes. I do seem to look a lot like you. Funny isn't that?" Asked JarodD amused at his other half

"Actually it kinda is." Admitted Jarod not knowing about JarodD being his other half "But why do you live in these old ruins?" He asked making JarodD look sad

"I'm only half of who I used to be. My soul was split in two during the change as to make sure there was a 'me' out there. Since then I could never leave here." Explained JarodD sadly making Jarod realise his mistake

"Sorry for making you remember that." Apologised Jarod sadly

"It's ok. I've long since gotten over it." Replied JarodD trying to get back onto the topics he was going to talk about "Now because me and my other half are only…well…halves…we're only at a fourth of our power." He went on to explain shocking Jarod "Now as I can't leave CITY I'll need your help Jarod." He finished leaving Jarod confused

"My help? Why me?" He asked not connecting dots

"Jesus Christ Jarod! Think! My name is JarodD,I look like you,I sound like you and I think like you! _YOU_ are my other half!" Nearly Screamed JarodD as his eye twitched from Jarod's idiocy

"I guessed that. I just wasn't sure." Revealed Jarod making JarodD's eye twitch more

"Just…just put this on." Said JarodD as he threw a potara earring to Jarod

"What is this?" Asked Jarod as he put the earring on his right ear

"It's a potara earring. It'll allow us to fuse together regardless of size and power." Answered JarodD as he put his potara on his left ear.

"Okaaaaaaayyy!" Screamed Jarod as he suddenly flew at JarodD fusing with him. The new Jarod looked similar to the normal Jarod. His blonde hair made it to the back of his neck **"Just think of Yamcha's hair (The long version) only spikier and with a large piece of hair covering the left eye"**

"Wow I feel…AMAZING!" Screamed the new fusion as the area around him started to fall apart "Oh yea…that's right…Sunshine CITY and Darkmoon CITY are collapsing now…Crap." He said just before he was teleported by an unknown force back to Saffron City

"Mmm hmh!" Came a muffled shout from behind Jarod

"Huh?" Asked Jarod confused as he turned around to see a Night Fang grunt dragging his little brother Mike into a building.

"Come on kid. The more you struggle the procedure will hurt. Oh to hell with it! If you don't comply I'm going to beat you." Growled the grunt just before Mike bit his hand "Yow!"

"BIG BROTHER!" Screamed Mike trying to find his brother before he was caught again and dragged into a building.

"They have angered me." Muttered Jarod as he walked into the building ready to kill "Judgement will be mine." He continued as his eyes glowed dangerously

 **Jarod: So we fused…good.**

 **Jarceus: Yea. Now you can get in on the action.**

 **Mike: I'm here to.**

 **Jarceus: Get back in your soul!**

 **Mike: I was split to…idiot**

 **Jarceus: What was that?!**

 **Mike: I called you an idiot**

 **Jarceus: GET OVER HERE! *starts beating the ever living shit out of Mike***

 **Shine: See you all later.**


	16. Jarod Vs G Begins

**Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction.**

 **Jarceus: Time for a review**

 **Firesage101: A little scary if Jarod has A lot of power. He saves Mike right? I hope so. Can't wait for the next installment**

 **Jarceus: Well to be honest Jarod's saiyan abilities have weakened while his pokemon abilities and his potential have increased by ten times. So yea…He's way more dangerous now.**

 **Jarod: Damn straight.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Come on kid. The more you struggle the procedure will hurt. Oh to hell with it! If you don't comply I'm going to beat you." Growled the grunt just before Mike bit his hand "Yow!"_

 _"BIG BROTHER!" Screamed Mike trying to find his brother before he was caught again and dragged into a building._

 _"They have angered me." Muttered Jarod as he walked into the building ready to kill "Judgement will be mine." He continued as his eyes glowed dangerously_

 **Now**

"Hello sir. Welcome to the Night Fang base. How may I help you?" Asked a grunt as Jarod walked past the reception

"I want to learn more about your team." Answered Jarod keeping his emotions in check

"Ah yes. You see sir we of team Night Fang are researching an energy we found that we called digital energy because of it's digital properties." Explained the grunt as she went through the information on her computer

'Digital energy? Wait…they didn't' Thought Jarod in shock that this team found out about digital energy waves "What other information do you have?" He asked nicely

"I'm sorry but anything after that is members only." Replied the grunt making Jarod mentally groan

"Fine then. I tried to do this nicely but." Started Jarod as he flung the grunt into the wall with psychic power "I'm not in the mood for playing around. Now WHERE! IS! MIKE!" He shouted in anger as he started squeezing the grunts body

"Who?" Asked the grunt confused and in pain

"The little boy that was just dragged in here. WHERE! IS! HE!" Demanded Jarod as he squeezed her a little more

"He was taken to cell block twenty!" She screamed "He was taken there because of his high quantity on digital energy!" She explained before she fell asleep

'Now to get Mike out and blow this place to hell' Thought Jarod as he ran through the building before he noticed his normal pokemon and Sayo in a cell

"Ok! WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted as he ran up to the cell door

"Huh? Who are you?" Asked Sayo not recognising Jarod

"It's me. Jarod." Answered Jarod as he broke open the door 'Wow that was a lot harder to rip off than I thought it would be.'

"JAROD!" Shouted Sayo in joy that her cousin was alive

"I'm sorry for not being here. I was…busy." Apologised Jarod not wanting to go deeper into what happened to him

 _"It's ok Jarod. But how did you know we where here?"_ Asked Corona as he limped to his trainer from an injury he obtained

"Honestly…I didn't." Answered Jarod before he noticed Corona's limp "Why are you limping?" He asked his started pokemon

 _"I tried to protect Sayo from the Night Fang's leader G. He can use this digital energy thing to shoot lasers like ki."_ Explained Corona making Jarod pissed

"You four get out of here." Commanded Jarod as he turned and left the cell

"But what about you?" Asked Sayo concerned

"I have a brother to save and a man to kill." Replied Jarod as he ran down the hall just in time to see Mike dragged into a different room

 _"Jarod? Why do you look so different and feel different?"_ Asked a heavily wounded white Growlithe

"Gabu? Is that you?" Asked Jarod surprised to see his brother's pokemon here

 _"Yea. It's me Jarod."_ Replied Gabu as he coughed up a little blood

"Here let me heal you." Said Jarod as he picked up Gabu while using heal pulse on him

 _"What happened to you?"_ Asked Gabu as they made it to a locked door

"Fusion that's what." Answered Jarod simply as his potara earrings rattled a bit. Kicking the door open Jarod managed to see Mike strapped to a weird machine

"Now kid. This will hurt. And probably kill you BUT if you survive you should remember everything from the previous timeline." Explained a man dressed in black and yellow

"I don't want to. Please don't do this." Begged Mike tears in his eyes as he stared at the man

"I'm sorry kid. No hard feelings…it's just…business." Apologised the man right before he was kicked into the wall behind him by Jarod

"You may like to try that lying business with children but I won't be fooled by your act." Said Jarod angrily as he put Gabu down

"Your that kid who Sayo said would come save her and her little pokemon friends aren't you?" Asked the man as he stood up from the surprise attack

"I am. My name is Jarod and I won't allow you to hurt my brother!" Shouted Jarod as he charged at the man only to be blasted back after a shout of 'Digital Cannon!'

"How do you like my digital cannon?" Asked the man before he noticed Jarod's fist in his face

"It's not that strong! G!" Shouted Jarod as he punched G into the wall

"Well, then. I'll just have to increase my power!" Shouted G as he bulked up suddenly

"That form won't do you muck use." Pointed out Jarod as he went super saiyan

 **Jarceus: And that's that for this chapter.**

 **G: Why am I evil now?!**

 **Jarod: Because Jarceus hates us.**

 **Mike: Yep he sure does.**

 **Jarceus: See you all in the next chapter.**


	17. A LEGENDARY Transformation

**Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction.**

 **Jarceus: Now Normally I'd say to the review buuut. It's just the average good job from Firesage101. Which I appreciate dearly. Also your concern from earlier about Jarod's strength is coming back in our faces**

 **Jarod: What do you mean?**

 **Jarceus: I only have one clue for you. One saiyan achieves this form while yelling 'Kakarot'**

 **Last Time**

"Your that kid who Sayo said would come save her and her little pokemon friends aren't you?" Asked the man as he stood up from the surprise attack

"I am. My name is Jarod and I won't allow you to hurt my brother!" Shouted Jarod as he charged at the man only to be blasted back after a shout of 'Digital Cannon!'

"How do you like my digital cannon?" Asked the man before he noticed Jarod's fist in his face

"It's not that strong! G!" Shouted Jarod as he punched G into the wall

"Well, then. I'll just have to increase my power!" Shouted G as he bulked up suddenly

"That form won't do you much use." Pointed out Jarod as he went super saiyan

 **Now**

As the two clashed Jarod lowered his power to be on even ground with G

"You're strong kid." Admitted G as he panted from the clash

"I must say your also good." Replied Jarod as he stood up straight "I have to ask you. Have you seen Naruto?" He asked as he stretched a little

"I actually have. It was a big part of my childhood actually." Admitted G before he felt scared as Jarod smiled

"Well then…You'll _love_ this. Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu!" He shouted as he used double team to surround G in clones

"Oh crap." Said G simply as he looked around only to see Jarod put on a green jump suit "Wait…DON'T YOU DARE!" Shouted G as he realised what Jarod might do

"What's wrong my youthful opponent?" Asked Jarod imitating Might Guy "I'll show you the endless power of YOUTH!" Shouted Jarod as he ran at G

"Digital cannon fire!" Shouted G as he blasted Jarod in the face

"THE RAGING GREEN BEAST OF KANTO!" Shouted Jarod still imitating Guy as his aura turned green "JAROD!" He shouted as he kicked G into a wall

 _"Ok. We have to go now Mike."_ Said Gabu after he got Mike off of the machine he was on

"But what about big bro?" Asked Mike concerned for his brother

 _"I wouldn't worry about him Mike."_ Pointed out Gabu as Jarod was rag dolling G in the background

"Ok Gabu. I hope Aunty Jess has something for this headache." Said Mike as he turned into a mew for a second.

"What?" Asked Jarod as he say Mike turn into a mew for that one second, That one second was enough for G to turn the tables on Jarod

"JAROD!" Shouted Mike as his brother flew past from a punch to the face courtesy of G

"How…How do…You…Like that you monster?" Asked G panting and hurt from Jarod's assault

"Me a monster?" Asked Jarod from a plume of smoke "I'm afraid your wrong on that front. I'm not a monster. I'M A DEVIL!" He shouted as the dust faded to show a form that Mike was severely scared of. Jarod's hair was turned green as his muscle mass increase to insane proportions, he had become a legendary super saiyan!

"Big brother…Why?" Asked Mike with wide eyes as Jarod walked over to G slowly

"S-s-stay back!" Shouted G scared of Jarod's new form "Stay away from me!"

"Don't worry G. I won't hurt you." Reassured Jarod with fake kindness before he continued "I'll kill you pick and painlessly." He continued before he was kicked in the face by Mike "Oh? Do you want some you worm?" Asked Jarod loosing himself to his wild side

"Big brother stop this! This isn't you. Please Jarod, your not a monster or a demon or whatever you said you are!" Shouted Mike making Jarod pause for a second before h back handed Mike into the machine from earlier causing it to explode from the impact

 _"MIKE!"_ Screamed Gabu at the explosion as he watched knowing he couldn't do anything as this happened

"So now that that worm is dead I'll end you now." Said Jarod as he walked back over to G only to hear a sound from where the machine was as a blast hit him in the back. "It seems that the worm has a little more life to surrender." Turning around Jarod was amused to see an older Mike walking out from the smoke holding the younger Mike

"I won't allow you to do this brother." Stated the older Mike as he put his younger counterpart down next to Gabu

"Oh? And what is a worm like you going to do?" Asked Jarod amused as his right eye turned sad showing that Jarod was trying to gain control

"I have many things I can do." Stated Mike as he sliced at Jarod with his own sword that he dropped when he transformed

 **Jarceus: And that is that.**

 **Jarod: You made me turn into a legendary super saiyan. Not only that but you made me hurt Mike. Why?**

 **Shine: Because he's sadistic like that.**

 **Jarceus: Shut up Shine.**

 **Trickster: Can I prank them later?**

 **Jarceus: Yes**

 **Jarod &Shine: NOOOO!**


	18. Jarod Calmed

**Jarceus: Time for a review.**

 **Jarod: Wait what about the disclaimer?**

 **Jarceus: I think people get the idea by now.**

 **Jarod: Ok makes sense.**

 **Firesage101: Love it. Though I hope Jarod finds a way to control that power before he ends up killing someone he loves. Keep it up.**

 **Jarod: Join the club.**

 **Last Time**

 _"So now that that worm is dead I'll end you now." Said Jarod as he walked back over to G only to hear a sound from where the machine was as a blast hit him in the back. "It seems that the worm has a little more life to surrender." Turning around Jarod was amused to see an older Mike walking out from the smoke holding the younger Mike_

 _"I won't allow you to do this brother." Stated the older Mike as he put his younger counterpart down next to Gabu_

 _"Oh? And what is a worm like you going to do?" Asked Jarod amused as his right eye turned sad showing that Jarod was trying to gain control_

 _"I have many things I can do." Stated Mike as he sliced at Jarod with his own sword that he dropped when he transformed_

 **Now**

"Fine then. Come at me worm." Taunted Jarod as he grabbed the sword and kicked Mike into the wall

"Ok. I didn't think that through enough." Pointed out Mike as he got back up

"Clearly." Agreed Jarod "If you thought a worm like you could hurt me then you must have your head in the clouds." He continued as he walked closer to Mike

"HAAA!" Shouted a female voice as Jarod was kicked in the face by Sayo

"You know. I have to ask you worms. Why do you always aim for the face?" Asked Jarod cruelly showing no signs of damage

"Well, it is an effective strategy when we're not fighting someone who is ten times stronger than us." Reasoned Mike before he was flung into Sayo "WHY!" He shouted as he landed under Sayo

"Final Flash!" Came another voice as a massive blast hit Jarod causing a little damage "DAMN IT!" Shouted a male voice from the background

"What was that worm?" Asked Jarod as he reached out and pulled Abra out of the shadows

"You wouldn't happen to have mercy would you?" Asked Abra scared

"Let me think." Stated Jarod pretending to be considering it "Nope." He answered as he kicked Abra into the ceiling. A child's yelling could be heard as the younger Mike was powering up

"Oh? Now this might be challenging." Said Jarod as he felt the massive power being unleashed by MikeY

"AHH!" Screamed MikeY as he went super saiyan 2 eventually his hair made it to the bottom of his neck as his eyebrows disappeared

 _"That-that's a super saiyan 3!"_ Shouted Gabu in shock as his trainer went super saiyan 3 before his mental bubble was popped by Shine

 _"He's not a super saiyan 3 yet. His transformation right now is half-way between those two points."_ Explained Shine as he stared at his monster of a trainer

"I'm not going to hold back Jarod." Stated MikeY in a slightly deeper voice as he disappeared from sight

"You're to slow." Pointed out Jarod as he slammed MikeY into the floor by the face before he suddenly stopped moving "Arg how dare you worms." Growled Jarod as he stared at Shine and Trickster who were holding him in place using psychic

 _"NOW MIKE!"_ Shouted Shine as Jarod was slowly breaking out of their hold

"Thank you." Thanked MikeY as he charged a big attack "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He shouted as he launched a massive ball of energy right into Jarod's gut creating an explosion that blinded and blasted away everyone.

After the explosion MikeY went to the rubble that his brother was under

"Are you done now? Or do I have to beat some more sense into you?" He asked as Jarod stared at him with empty white eyes

"No. I'LL KILL YOU!" Shouted Jarod as he grabbed MikeY by the neck. Holding him in the air Jarod gripped tighter and tighter on his neck until suddenly he stopped and dropped him.

"Ha…Ha…Ha!" Gasped MikeY as his lungs were flooded by air "Oh god air has never tasted this good!" He shouted as he turned to see Jarod looking down on him.

"I'm sorry Mike." Apologised Jarod as he powered down to a normal super saiyan

"Ha…Jarod are you back to normal?" Asked MikeY still panting

"Yea. It's me bro." Reassured Jarod as he hugged his brother as the other Mike watched from the background

 _"Why don't you get in on that hug?"_ Asked Shine to MikeO **"O Means older while Y is younger. Just incase you're confused."**

"No. It's their special time. I don't think an old spirit like me could join in on that hug." Explained MikeO as he turned away

"Get your ass over here!" Called Jarod out to MikeO suddenly

"Huh?" Asked MikeO confused before Jarod hugged him

"Its good to see you after all this time." Whispered Jarod into MikeO's ear "I was lonely without you bro." He continued as JarodD's half of the soul became dominant

"Same here." Whispered MikeO back before he faded away

"Come on guys. Let's get healed up and then we can head out again." Said Jarod as he helped everyone get to a hospital. Well, everyone but a missing G that is.

 **Jarceus: Jarod has been calmed down. What new adventures await our heroes as Jarod continues on his journey to be the best there ever was? Find out next time.**


	19. A FatherSon Reunion

**Jarceus: Time for a review.**

 **Firesage101: Whoah that is strong. Hope he doesn't get that mad again. Love it.**

 **Jarod: I hope I don't get that angry either.**

 **Jarceus: You might.**

 **Jarod: I know. That's what scares me.**

 **Last Time**

"Get your ass over here!" Called Jarod out to MikeO suddenly

"Huh?" Asked MikeO confused before Jarod hugged him

"Its good to see you after all this time." Whispered Jarod into MikeO's ear "I was lonely without you bro." He continued as JarodD's half of the soul became dominant

"Same here." Whispered MikeO back before he faded away

"Come on guys. Let's get healed up and then we can head out again." Said Jarod as he helped everyone get to a hospital. Well, everyone but a missing G that is.

 **Now**

"Oh come on!" Whined Mike as Jarod was dragging him back to Pallet town

"Mike for the last time you can't join me on my journey." Informed Jarod as he let go of Mike

 _"I say you let him join on the fun"_ Advised Trickster as he was floating watching the scene

"And why should I Trickster?" Asked Jarod as he turned to the Hoopa

 _"Well…um…how do I say this but I might know your father."_ Stated Trickster getting stares from Jarod and Mike

"And you didn't tell me this earlier because?" Asked Jarod as he glared at Trickster

 _"Because I didn't want to talk about it. You see your father and I are on bad terms."_ Explained Trickster as he floated down to Jarod's level

"Why?" Asked Mike confused

 _"I painted him…A lot."_ Answered Trickster making Jarod and Shine roll their eyes

"Of course. You just love painting people and pokemon don't you?" Asked Jarod sarcastically

 _"Only when they don't notice me. Or if they piss me off."_ Answered Trickster truthfully

"Do you know how hard it is to get paint out of fur?" Asked Jarod annoyed forgetting for a second that Mike was there

"It sounds like you're talking from experience." Pointed out Mike as he poked Jarod "What are you hiding from me big bro?" He asked as he poked Jarod's tail

"YOW!" Screamed Jarod as he was filled with pain "MIKE!" He shouted in rage as he turned to his brother "You know how sensitive our tails are. AND you know not to touch them." He ranted as his brother looked ashamed

"Sorry Jarod." Apologised Mike as he turned away

"It's ok Mike" Replied Jarod calmly just before he teleported.

"JAROD!" Shouted Mike in concern before he saw a note right where Jarod was standing. The note read 'Please wait for Jarod in Celadon City.'

 **Tree of Life**

 _"Where am I?"_ Asked Jarod as he looked around in his mew form _"And why can't I transform back to normal?"_ He continued asking nothing before an Aerodactyl appeared before him

 _"Lord Mew? What are you doing here? And why are you yellow?"_ Asked Aerodactyl as he landed in front of Jarod

 _"Lord Mew?"_ Asked Jarod confused as he stared at the prehistoric pokemon

 _"What you're not Lord Mew are you?"_ Asked Aerodactyl as he circled Jarod

 _"Yeah. I'm not this Lord Mew person."_ Answered Jarod as he stayed calm

 _"Then who are you?"_ Asked Aerodactyl as he stopped circling Jarod

 _"I'm just a random Mew named Jarod."_ Lied Jarod not really wanting to tell the truth

 _"Jarod? Huh. That's the name of one of Lord Mew's half breed sons."_ Admitted Aerodactyl amused

 _"What's the other half of them besides Mew?"_ Asked Jarod curious

 _"I think it was something called a… a… um was it a sighan… no a pie-an? No no no. Was it a die-an?"_ Ranted Aerodactyl not remembering the name of the race

 _"A saiyan?"_ Asked Jarod connecting dots

 _"YES! His half breed sons are half Mew and Half Saiyan! They were named Jarod and Mike."_ Admitted Aerodactyl surprising Jarod as he was half mew all along

'I guess that explains why me and Mike are able to understand pokemon.' Thought Jarod as Aerodactyl went on a mini rant

 _"Hey Aerodactyl?"_ Asked Jarod getting Said pokemon's attention _"Can you show me where Lord Mew lives?"_ He requested getting a nod from Aerodactyl

 _"I can. He lives down that hall to the right at the end of it. You should see a giant crystal."_ Directed Aerodactyl as he flew away. Walking around Jarod noticed how beautiful the place was

'To think that this place isn't fake. It's amazing seeing this.' Thought Jarod as he walked into Mew's room

 _"Hello?"_ Called out Jarod as he tried to find Mew

 _"I'll be down in a moment!"_ Came a reply from the crystals

 _"Ok I'll wait here."_ Said Jarod as he sat down waiting for who ever answered

 **Time Skip: Two Minutes**

 _"Ok I'm done."_ Said the voice from earlier as a mew floated down to Jarod

 _"I'm guessing that your 'Lord' Mew?"_ Asked Jarod making it sound more like a statement

 _"Yes. And I'm guessing that your Jarod?"_ Replied Mew as he stared at Jarod

 _"Why yes. I am Jarod. Jarod Doragonbōru."_ Answered Jarod using his last name

 _"It's nice to see you again…son."_ Greeted Mew as he hugged Jarod

 _"I guess I can say the same thing…dad."_ Said Jarod as he returned the hug as a brown mew turned the corner to see this scene

 _"What's going on?"_ Asked the mew in a very familiar voice

 **Jarceus: That is the end for this chapter.**

 **Jarod: So I had a dad huh?**

 **Jarceus: Yep. And he is not a full mew.**

 **Jarod: He isn't?**

 **Shine: Nope.**

 **Trickster: Next time on A Saiyan's Journey! Jarod has finally met his father after ten years. Will bonds between these two be gained easily or will the abandonment split these two apart again? Only the next chapter can tell you so stay tuned!**


	20. Mike's Rage

**Jarceus: Time for a review.**

 **Firesage101: Omg mind blown. Awesome though. Hope that Jarod can keep his cool. Keep it up :).**

 **Jarod: I wouldn't worry about me if I were you. I would worry more about Mike.**

 **Last Time**

 _"It's nice to see you again…son." Greeted Mew as he hugged Jarod_

 _"I guess I can say the same thing…dad." Said Jarod as he returned the hug as a brown mew turned the corner to see this scene_

 _"What's going on?" Asked the mew in a very familiar voice_

 **Now**

 _"Nothing much Mike."_ Answered Jarod as he let go of his father

 _"I feel like I should know this mew."_ Stated Mike as he stared at his father

 _"You should. I'm your father."_ Stated Mew simply before he was punched into a wall by Mike

 _"MIKE! How could_ you do that?" Asked Jarod as he finally shifted back to normal

 _"Grr."_ Growled Mike angrily as he walked towards his father

"Mike stop this now!" Demanded Jarod as he stood between his father and his brother.

 _"ROAR!"_ Roared Mike as he transformed into a giant monkey

"Crap." Said Jarod simply as he stared at his now giant (and naked) brother. As Mike freaked out in his new form Jarod couldn't help but notice his father's look

 _"How could this happen?"_ Asked Mew shocked _"I'm sure I cut off both of your tails when you were born."_ He revealed as he stared at his giant son

"Saiyan tails grow back dad." Informed Jarod as he charged at Mike going super saiyan 2

"ROAR!" Roared Mike as he slapped Jarod with his giant hand

"Oh boy!" Shouted Jarod managing to block at the last second "EAT THIS!" He screamed as he fired his own attack into Mike's chest

"Roar!" Roared Mike in pain with less energy before he turned golden

"CRAP!" Screamed Jarod as he knew where this was going "I guess I'm going to have to do it." He said to himself confusing Mew before a crimson aura surrounded Jarod.

 _"Could that be?"_ Asked Mew amazed as his son fused his secret energy to go super saiyan god

"I'm sorry for using this power on you Mike." Apologised Jarod before a slammed Mike down using his smaller size and greater speed to trip him over

 _"He's using his mew powers."_ Said Mew amazed at his son's progress in his mew powers despite only knowing about them for a short while

"ROAR!" Screamed Mike as he created a giant aura making it seem as if he was glowing

'Crap. He's now going to be a super saiyan 4. But since he did it purely on anger and the need for vengeance he'll be a shadow of himself.' Thought Jarod scared as he stared at his now super saiyan 4 brother.

"What worm wants to come at me?" Asked Mike tauntingly as he pulled a Broly on Jarod

'Ok that's it. I'm going legendary now.' Thought Jarod annoyed as he transformed into his legendary super saiyan form fusing his god ki with it.

"Hm? What's this?" Asked Mike as he stared at his brother.

"This form is experimental but it should last long enough for me to beat you." Said Jarod as he looked at his new form. His muscles were more buff than they were in his god form but not as big as in his legendary super saiyan form. His hair was red in the centre with green on the sides **"Think Gotenks' hair colouring. But not style."**

' _This power is almost equal to mine. And he's only learning to use that form!'_ Thought Mew astonished at Jarod's power

"You won't last long." Dismissed Mike before he was rag dolled by Jarod again

 **Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later.**

 _"You beat him for fifteen minutes straight."_ Stated Mew as his eye twitched at his now mew son.

 _"Sorry dad."_ Apologised Jarod before he realised he was a mew again _"Also dad? Why is it that unless I'm going super saiyan I'm mew?"_ He asked confused

 _"Oh! That's because the Tree Of Life thinks that anyone besides pokemon are viruses and need to be destroyed."_ Explained Mew as he healed Mike

 _"Wow. Even rock formations are racist now."_ Commented Jarod angrily

 _"Don't be like that Jarod. The Tree Of Life only want's to protect the pokemon who live here."_ Reasoned Mew trying to calm his son down

 _"I know. But it couldn't hurt it or you to make it scan someone's mind when they enter to find out their reason for coming here and THEN make the judgement?"_ Asked Jarod making Mew hang his mouth as he thought about it

'Dear Arceus he's right! I could have made the tree scan people when they enter! If I'd have done that earlier then those ten people would still be alive!' Thought Mew in shocked terror as he realised he could have saved ten people who came and died at the hands of the Tree Of Life

 _"What happened?"_ Asked Mike as he woke up from the ass kicking

 _"Nothing much. You tried to kill our dad. I reached a new form and rag dolled you after you became a super saiyan 4."_ Answered Jarod dismissively making Mike stare at him

 _"Only you."_ Murmured Mike

 _"What was that Mike?"_ Asked Jarod

 _"I said that only you could say that you kicked my ass like it's no big deal."_ Answered Mike as he jumped onto Jarod

 _"Those two definitely are siblings."_ Laughed Mew as he stared at his sons fight

 _"I'll sick Trickster on you!"_ Shouted Jarod mid-fight

'Trickster? Where have I heard that…no! That little devil is traveling with my son!' Thought Mew in anger

 **Trickster: Why does Jarod's dad hate me?**

 **Jarceus: You did paint him like a Skitty and then tie him to the top of his tree with barbed wire.**

 **Trickster: It was funny.**

 **Shine: Until he started bleeding ya dumb ass.**


	21. A Celadon Battle Begins

**Jarceus: Time for a review.**

 **Firesage101: Ok that was funny hope that new isn't that angry at trickster though**

 **Mew: I'm not that mad at Trickster. I have a grudge against him. But I don't hate him. Also call me by my human name Sebastian.**

 **Jarceus: Sebastian couldn't hate people. It's against his way.**

 **Sebastian: I only hurt people if they hurt me first.**

 **Last Time**

 _"What happened?" Asked Mike as he woke up from the ass kicking_

 _"Nothing much. You tried to kill our dad. I reached a new form and rag dolled you after you became a super saiyan 4." Answered Jarod dismissively making Mike stare at him_

 _"Only you." Murmured Mike_

 _"What was that Mike?" Asked Jarod_

 _"I said that only you could say that you kicked my ass like it's no big deal." Answered Mike as he jumped onto Jarod_

 _"Those two definitely are siblings." Laughed Mew as he stared at his sons fight_

 _"I'll sick Trickster on you!" Shouted Jarod mid-fight_

 _'Trickster? Where have I heard that…no! That little devil is traveling with my son!' Thought Mew in anger_

 **Now**

We tune in as Jarod drops Mike back to aunty Jess and continues on his journey

"Hey guys. I'm back." Says Jarod as he teleports to Celadon City's pokemon centre right in front of Abra and Sayo

"AHH!" Screamed Abra and Sayo in fright at the sudden Jarod in their faces

"Wow. Really guys? It's not that surprising to have your friend/cousin pop up in your face randomly?" Asked Jarod annoyed

"YES!" Shouted the two in anger

"Sorry." Apologised Jarod as he grabbed his pokeballs off of Sayo

"So you're going to battle the Celadon City gym leader now?" Asked Abra as he picked up his bag

"Yea. Also if you're going to challenge the gym avoid the perfume shop." Advised Jarod as he and Abra walked out of the pokecenter

"Why is that?" Asked Abra

"Because the gym leader owns the perfume shop." Explained Jarod

"And you know this how?" Asked Abra

"My dad told me." Answered Jarod simply as he walked into the gym only to be blasted back by the smell "DEAR GOD!" He screamed as his nose was assaulted

"Stop over reacting. It's not that bad Jarod." Said Abra as he walked into the gym

"You're not the one with saiyan smelling." Argued Jarod "Arceus! This smells worse than that one time I was covered in poop!"

"What?" Asked Abra as he heard that last sentence

"A horde of Mankey hated me back in Pallet and literally covered me from head to toe with their poop." Explained Jarod as he walked in holding his nose

"Hello." Greeted a random female trainer

"Hey." Greeted Jarod still holding his nose making his voice squeaky

"Why are you holding your nose?" Asked the trainer confused

"I can't handle the smell here." Explained Jarod

"Oh. So that must mean that you hate perfume." Assumed the trainer

"No. While it is true that my saiyan sense of smell makes it that I'm easily over whelmed by smells I can handle perfume and deodorant if it's on someone's body." Explained Jarod trying to clear his story

"Why did you come here?" Asked the trainer dumbly making the two stare at her

"A-are you serious? This is the pokemon gym of Celadon City! We came here to get our gym badges." Explained Jarod in his squeaky voice

"Oh." Replied the trainer as she showed Jarod and Abra to where Erika was

"Hello are you Erika the gym leader of Celadon City?" Asked Jarod as he sensed something off

"Yes, I am. May I ask why you are holding you nose?" Asked Erika nicely

"I'm easily overwhelmed by smells." Answered Jarod as he sent out Corona

"Okay. I see that you have come for a gym badge?" Guessed Erika as she stared at her alien opponent

"Yes, I have. So Erika,gym leader of Celadon City…I challenge you to a battle." Declared Jarod as he let go of his nose for a second "GAH!" He screamed as he went back to holding his nose "Stupid saiyan senses." He grumbled in a squeaky voice

 _"Oh my Arceus. Jarod can't stand the constant smell of perfume creation that's in this gym. THAT'S HILARIOUS!"_ Screamed Corona laughing his ass off

"Let's just get this started." Grumbled Jarod getting mad

"Go Bellsprout!" Called out Erika as she sent out her first pokemon

"Corona use flame charge!" Commanded Jarod quickly

 _"You got it."_ Replied Corona as his body lit on fire

"WHAT!" Shouted Erika in surprise "Bellsprout dodge and use stun spore." She commanded

 _"Got it."_ Replied Bellsprout as it dodged Corona's attack and stunned him

"Corona use aura cannon!" Commanded Jarod hoping that Corona could do it

 _" AURA STOR-GAH!"_ Shouted Corona as he was zapped from paralysis

'Corona you can do it.' Thought Jarod unknowingly using telepathy "Use aura sphere!" He commanded one more time

'Jarod believes in me so I have to win' Thought Corona as he began to glow and change forms

 _"Is he…evolving?"_ Asked Bellsprout in shock as it stared at the evolving pokemon

"Corona! You're evolving finally!" Shouted Jarod in joy as he stared at his newly evolved Lucario as he stood over Bellsprout.

"You're doomed now Bellsprout." Commented Corona with a new and slightly deeper as he kicked Bellsprout in the face

"Bellsprout!" Shouted Erika in concern before her pokemon started glowing

 **Jarod: YEA! Corona's finally evolved!**

 **Jarceus: You like that don't ya?**

 **Jarod: Yea. Now he has a better chance of hurting me if I loose control.**

 **Shine: And your happy about that? Why? What if Corona is the one who goes crazy?**

 **Sebastian: If he wins I might have a present for him and Corona.**

 **Jarod: A meg-*mouth is covered by Jarceus***

 **Jarceus: Don't spoil the surprise Jarod. Or do I need to reveal a childhood nickname?**

 **Hope: Next time on A Saiyan's Journey. Corona has finally evolved into a Lucario. But because of the stress from this however Bellsprout has also evolved. Which one of these two evolved pokemon will be victorious? Tune in next time to find out!**


	22. A Scented Defeat

**Jarceus: Time for a review.**

 **Firesage101: Dear lord that had to be bad with the better sense of smell. I believe I know what Sebastian wants to give to Jarod. Love the story keep it up.**

 **Jarod: It is. Think of a chunk spraying a pile of shit and then multiply that by cancer. That is what it smelt like.**

 **Jarceus: Cancer isn't a smell.**

 **Jarod: I know. But it is a very bad thing so I had to say 'multiply it by cancer'**

 **Jarceus: Reference to SAO abridged?**

 **Jarod: Definitely.**

 **Last Time**

"Corona use aura cannon!" Commanded Jarod hoping that Corona could do it

 _" AURA STOR-GAH!"_ Shouted Corona as he was zapped from paralysis

'Corona you can do it.' Thought Jarod unknowingly using telepathy "Use aura sphere!" He commanded one more time

'Jarod believes in me so I have to win' Thought Corona as he began to glow and change forms

 _"Is he…evolving?"_ Asked Bellsprout in shock as it stared at the evolving pokemon

"Corona! You're evolving finally!" Shouted Jarod in joy as he stared at his newly evolved Lucario as he stood over Bellsprout.

"You're doomed now Bellsprout." Commented Corona with a new and slightly deeper as he kicked Bellsprout in the face

"Bellsprout!" Shouted Erika in concern before her pokemon started glowing

 **Now**

"Wow. Your Bellsprout just evolved." Commented Jarod in amazement at the new Weepinbell

"Weepinbell use stun spore to re-paralyses him." Commanded Erika giving Jarod and Corona no time to chill

"Corona dodge and use bone rush." Retaliated Jarod as Corona dodged the spores shot at him while shoving a bone into Weepinbell's side

 _"I'm to fast for your spores now!"_ Shouted Corona as he beat Weepinbell with his bone **"Not that kind."**

"Corona can easily dodge Weepinbell's spores now Erika. You'll have to try a new strategy." Informed Jarod not knowing what he just did

"Weepinbell use vine whip and hold onto him." Commanded Erika with a new plan of attack

 _"Jarod I think I see what her plan is. Should I humour her?"_ Asked Corona as vines wrapped around his wrists

"Don't allow her to finish her plan." Replied Jarod making it sound like an order "Use dragon pulse to get Weepinbell off of you!" He commanded as Corona shot Weepinbell with a powerful dragon pulse knocking it out

"Weepinbell return. You did wonderfully against him." Congratulated Erika before she sent out her Gloom who released its foul smell knocking Jarod out.

"Jarod!" Shouted Abra in concern as he picked Jarod up off the ground

"What happened?" Asked Erika shocked

"I guess that Gloom was the breaking point for Jarod. He was blasted back from only opening the doors." Theorised Abra smelling Gloom's stench

 _"Possible."_ Agreed Corona as he slapped Jarod

"GAH! I'm awake!" Shouted Jarod as he woke up before he clogged his nose again

 _"I'm sorry mister."_ Apologised Gloom sadly as she stared at Jarod

"It's ok Gloom." Replied Jarod petting the weed pokemon

"Can you understand what she said?" Asked Erika shocked

"Um…Maybe." Answered Jarod nervously

"How can you do that? I mean that is an amazing ability." Asked Erika

"I don't know." Lied Jarod "My brother and I could always understand pokemon. I guess it might be a weird gene in us." Falsely explained Jarod as a badge was handed to him

"Here. Have the rainbow badge. This is proof that you have bested me in battle." Explained Erika as she smiled at Jarod

"But…I haven't completely won yet." Complained Jarod not wanting ANOTHER badge to be handed to him

"You beat Weepinbell and Gloom's scent. So That's two victories to my one." Explained Erika

"Are… are you kidding me right now?" Asked Jarod as his right eye twitched in annoyance

"Nope." Answered Erika as she walked away

"Welp I see no reason to complain." Commented Jarod as he walked out of the gym and away from the smells

 **Time skip: Twenty minutes later**

"I wonder how Ash will do with this gym?" Asked Jarod to himself 'Might as well check using future sight.' He thought as he used future sight to see how Ash deals with Erika's gym only to fall on his ass laughing

 _"What are you laughing about son?"_ Asked a Pikachu from behind him

"Really Dad? You chose to hide as a Pikachu?" Asked Jarod amused at his father's disguise

 _"Yea,yea, now son the reason I'm here is to congratulate you on your victory."_ Replied Sebastian as he gave his son three items

"Wait aren't these?" Asked Jarod surprised at this gift

 _"Yep. I gave you a Charizardite Y, a Lucarionite and a mega ring."_ Confirmed Sebastian as he remembered something "Oh yea! Jarod, someone came to my tree and told me to give you this." He said as he handed Jarod a weird red device

'No way! If someone got their hands on this then that means their outside of the time reset.' Thought Jarod shocked as he stared at the device in his hand

 _"Are you happy with these gifts?"_ Asked Sebastian getting a hug as an answer _"I guess this answers my question"_ He said as he hugged his son.

 **Jarceus: Ahh. You're having a moment with daddy.**

 **Jarod: Don't taunt me. I have a dad that's around this time.**

 **Sebastian: I don't want to know what was going on for you. But what was that weird device?**

 **Jarceus: I'll leave that question unanswered for now.**

 **Mike: Next time on A Saiyan's Journey. Jarod has just beaten the Celadon City gym and now he along with Abra and Sayo must journey to get Jarod's fifth gym badge. But what's this? Who the hell is Hollowmon? And why does he know Jarod?**


	23. Hollowmon's Challenge

**Shine: Jarceus is…busy.**

 **Jarceus: MY LEG!**

 **Shine: Onto the review.**

 **Firesage101: Love it but why Charizardite y? And is that a digivice? keep it up.**

 **Sebastian: I gave him the Charizardite Y because of Guil and because I think it would help out more.**

 **Jarod: And yes that red device is my digivice from the past world/fanfiction**

 **Last Time**

"Wait aren't these?" Asked Jarod surprised at this gift

 _"Yep. I gave you a Charizardite Y, a Lucarionite and a mega ring."_ Confirmed Sebastian as he remembered something "Oh yea! Jarod, someone came to my tree and told me to give you this." He said as he handed Jarod a weird red device

'No way! If someone got their hands on this then that means their outside of the time reset.' Thought Jarod shocked as he stared at the device in his hand

 _"Are you happy with these gifts?"_ Asked Sebastian getting a hug as an answer _"I guess this answers my question"_ He said as he hugged his son.

 **Now**

"Hello sonny boy." Greeted a random merchant as he signalled for Jarod to come over

"Um…Hello." Greeted Jarod awkwardly

"I think I might have something ya might want." Said the merchant as he gave Jarod a pack of weird cards

"What is this?" Asked Jarod

"That sonny boy is a card pack full of these weird digimodify cards." Informed the merchant shocking Jarod

"I'll buy it!" He shouted as he stared at the merchant

"That was the only thing that no-one bought so you can have it for free." Said the merchant as he packed up and left

"That was interesting." Commented Jarod as he turned around only to face a guy wearing black armour.

"Hello Jarod." Greeted the man

"Hello um…" Tried Jarod before he realised he didn't know this person

"My name is Hollowmon. And I challenge you to a fight." Challenged Hollowmon as he pulled out a sword from behind his back

"Ok Hollowmon. I'll face you alright." Stated Jarod as he pulled out his sword 'Ok 'Hollowmon' after I win I'll see who you really are.' He thought knowing this 'person'

"Hollow slicer!" Called out Hollowmon as a wave of shadows flew off of his sword

"Not so fast!" Shouted Jarod as he dodged the shadow wave and got into Hollowmon's face

"Hollow blast." Said Hollowmon as he blasted Jarod in the stomach with a random arm cannon

"HA!" Shouted Jarod as he went super saiyan 3

"Huh? This form is new. What is this?" Asked Hollowmon as he stared at Jarod

"This is a super saiyan 3." Informed Jarod as he disappeared "And in this form I'm way stronger than before." He continued as he appeared behind Hollowmon kicking him into a tree on the nearest route

'Wow. Jarod really has become stronger that when we fought GM it kinda makes me happy and angry at the same time.' Thought Hollowmon to himself as he saw Jarod charge at him before he was consumed by a blue flame 'What the hell?' He asked in his mind just before he was punched in the face

 _"That'll teach you a thing or two."_ Said Jarod as the flames dissipated to show him in his mew form only it fused with his super saiyan 3.

"What did you say?" Asked Hollowmon not understanding Jarod at all

 _"Huh?"_ Asked Jarod before he noticed his current form 'Oh sorry about that, I guess that this would be super mew 3' Thought Jarod sheepishly as he communicated with Hollowmon through telepathy

"Ok Jarod. I think I've seen just how strong you are now." Said Hollowmon as his arm cannon turned back into a sword "You're way stronger than when we fought GM."

"Mike? Is that actually you?" Asked Jarod as he returned to normal

"Yea. I was allowed a few hours back into the world so I decided to battle you at your fullest." Explained Mike as he transformed into his normal form

"Wait,wait,wait. let me get this straight. Instead of using this time to fuse with your other half and being able to live again you decided to battle me?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from Mike "And you call me a dumb-ass."

"Well, when you say it like that then it sounds really bad." Agreed Mike as he left to fuse with the other Mike

'And just like that without goodbye he left. Welp I better get back to the others.' Thought Jarod as he re-entered Celadon City

 **Somewhere Else**

The merchant from earlier is laying down in a castle of some kind

"Hey Dad!" Called a voice as a little boy ran in

"Shade. You're getting better with you're illusions. I can actually feel you as if you were the real deal." Congratulated the merchant as his 'son' transformed into a Zoroark

 _"I know. That's why I'm so excited. Soon I'll be able to sneak into team Night Fang's base."_ Said Shade excited as a Darkrai came out of the ground

"So Night. How is Jarod treating you're siblings?" Asked The merchant as Night gave him a report

"Jarceus do you believe it was a good idea to let _them_ out?" Asked another person revealing the merchant to be Jarceus

"I do believe it was a good idea GM. But we might need to clear your name later." Stated Jarceus as he turned to GM "After all the last time you were in this world you were the evil-doer"

 **GM: I'm back baby!**

 **Jarceus: Actually this is your first time in the actual chapters**

 **GM: Don't ruin this for me Jarceus.**

 **Jarod: Next time on A Saiyan's Journey. I'm finally at Fuchsia City and there will be nothing to stop me from getting my badge.**

 **Jenny: Hey stop right there thief!**

 **Jarod: Huh? I'm not aloud to catch pokemon here?**

 **GM: Next Time… The Safari Zone!**


	24. Safari Zone And Abra Dun Goofed

**Jarceus: *looking through reviews* Oh? I see a little hater here.**

 **Deity: Eh...I wish you would have looked through the stories before naming this. There's at least another popular story with this exact name that is way older as well. It just feels like you read through some stories and chose the title you liked the most.**

 **Also, Saiyans have always had names connected to strange things like vegetables. Why would a Saiyan suddenly have a ghetto name such as Jarrod? Might as well call him Peter or Jaquan.**

 **You also need to go through your story multiple times and spell check, there's quite a few grammatical mistakes as well that make it VERY difficult to read. I'll have to pass on this one.**

 **Jarceus: You're not one to talk. The only writing program I have is pages. ALSO You spelt the name wrong but who am I to nit pick on such a simple thing as a name? I mean who fucking cares how a name is pronounced or what someone is called? Oh wait that's _you._ And just so you know, Jarod was named by his father. But are you so insecure that you have to use the title 'deity' online? So if you don't like my story then why even read it? So _'god'_ I'd say that it's been good, but it really hasn't. Oh and one last thing. I'm not that fucking good in english. That's part of the reason I'm writing these fanfics. So I can improve at english.**

 **Firesage101: That is funny with having Mike show up and battle Jarod. Like the Zoroark. Love the story.**

 **Shade: Thank you.**

 **Mike: So are we going to continue with the story or?**

 **Jarceus: What do you think we're doing? Did you think I'd make an entire chapter just ranting at someone who clearly isn't worth the time and effort? Now because of my earlier rant and that review for chapter 1 this is going to be a longer chapter. _Great._**

 **Last Time**

"Ok Jarod. I think I've seen just how strong you are now." Said Hollowmon as his arm cannon turned back into a sword "You're way stronger than when we fought GM."

"Mike? Is that actually you?" Asked Jarod as he returned to normal

"Yea. I was allowed a few hours back into the world so I decided to battle you at your fullest." Explained Mike as he transformed into his normal form

"Wait,wait,wait. let me get this straight. Instead of using this time to fuse with your other half and being able to live again you decided to battle me?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from Mike "And you call me a dumb-ass."

"Well, when you say it like that then it sounds really bad." Agreed Mike as he left to fuse with the other Mike

'And just like that without goodbye he left. Welp I better get back to the others.' Thought Jarod as he re-entered Celadon City

 **Now**

"So what now?" Asked Abra as the tree trainers got back on the road

"Well, the closest gym apart from Vermilion City's gym is Fuchsia City's one." Replied Jarod

"I got to enjoy sleeping in a bed again." Stated Sayo just happy to be on a journey

"Sayo did you touch the brown berry I left on the table earlier?" Asked Jarod as he looked at Sayo in suspicion

"I ate it. Now everything is good." Answered Sayo without a care

"Great. She's high. That berry was something Trickster made to calm me down if I go legendary again." Groaned Jarod

 _"I put a big deal of work into that berry too."_ Pouted Trickster as he floated out of Jarod's bag

"It's ok Tricky it's not that big of a deal." Reassured Sayo still high

 _"Perfect. The only one in the group who is the only one I can't trust is the only trying to cheer me up."_ Stated Trickster sensing the irony here

"Hey. Abra can't understand you and I'm busy reading a map." Countered Jarod just before a Chansey appeared "Wow! A Chansey! That's a really rare pokemon." He shouted as he got out a great ball

 _"I'll weaken it for you."_ Said Trickster wanting some action

"Trickster use hyperspace hole to weaken Chansey." Commanded Jarod getting his balls ready

 _"Huh?"_ Asked Chansey before she was hit back by Trickster _"Ah!"_ She screamed in fright more than pain

"Go great ball!" Called out Jarod as he threw the ball only to have to deflected and a scream to pierce his ears

"Stop thief!" Shouted a voice from behind Jarod.

"Thief? Officer I'm not a thief." Reasoned Jarod

"This is the safari zone. You're not aloud to catch pokemon in this area by law." Stated Officer Jenny harshly

"Ok. I won't catch any pokemon here." Reassured Jarod before Jenny saw his pokemon

"What is that pokemon? I've never seen one like it." Asked Jenny as she pointed to Trickster

"Him? This is Trickster. His species is called Hoopa." Explained Jarod as Trickster decided to pull a prank

'This is going to be fun.' Thought Trickster as he moved his hand to start his plan

"Trickster I know you're going to prank someone. And I haven't given you permission yet." Denied Jarod reading his pokemon's mind

 _"Ah. You're no fun Jarod. I just wanted to put a piece of paper on her back. You know the kind that says 'kick me'. I thought it would have been fun."_ Whined Trickster disappointed

"Ok fine. You can do that prank since it's such a small one." Said Jarod making Trickster cheer

"C-can you understand him?" Asked Jenny shocked

"Yes. I can understand him. I can understand all forms of pokemon." Answered Jarod as Trickster put a 'kick me' sign on Jenny

"So officer?" Asked Abra as he noticed the sign

"Yes um…What are you?" Asked Jenny

"I'm Abra. My species name is a mystery even to us. But why aren't we aloud to catch pokemon here?" Asked Abra after he explained his race name history

"This is a reserve for wild pokemon to come and relax without fear of being caught be bad trainers." She explained just before a passerby kicked her "HEY! How dare you attack an officer of the law!" She shouted as she chased the now running pedestrian

"Wow. What a nice officer." Muttered Sayo

"Sayo please just faint now." Requested Jarod just as the berry's effect wore off making Sayo land face first on Jarod.

"Good thing you're taller that her or that might have been quite the thing." Commented Abra

"You wouldn't of dared of taunted me if _that_ type of thing happened would you?" Asked Jarod annoyed at the implications

"I would've." Answered Abra honestly

"I'm going to start beating you now." Stated Jarod "And I don't know when I'll stop." He continued as he walked to Abra

"Well, hopefully before Sayo wakes up." Stated Abra before he realised what Jarod said "Wait Jarod no! Don't do this!" He screamed as Jarod then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Abra.

 _"This is the trainer you went with?"_ Asked a voice to Trickster

 _"Yep. He might seem a bit violent but he's actually really kind. Well that is unless you piss him off somehow. Maybe you should battle him one time Hope."_ Explained Trickster as he watched Jarod beat Abra

 _"Somehow I think that I should pass on that offer."_ Stated Hope as a golden Arceus appeared behind him

 _"That would be a wise idea. I didn't give him my power in the last timeline for nothing."_ Agreed the Arceus as he watched Sayo wake up to a beaten Abra

 **Jarceus: And that's a wrap. No there will not be a slight preview for the next chapter. Sorry about that.**


	25. Jarceus Is A Troll To Demigra

**Jarceus: A new review**

 **Firesage101: Mind blown again with what Arceus said. Don't let the hater get to you. I think you are doing an extremely good job writing. I don't see what that guys problem is.**

 **Jarceus: Thanks. It feels good to know that in this world there are always those people who help others. Also that Arceus. Yea that was me. I mean who was possibly in the last timeline and gave power to Jarod? Also my name is literally a 'J' slapped onto Arceus**

 **Jarod: Huh? How did I never notice that? It also sounds like you took the 'Jar' from my name and put it in front of 'ceus'**

 **Jarceus: That's how I made my name. After all your named after my real life counterpart.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Sayo please just faint now." Requested Jarod just as the berry's effect wore off making Sayo land face first on Jarod._

 _"Good thing you're taller that her or that might have been quite the thing." Commented Abra_

 _"You wouldn't of dared of taunted me if that type of thing happened would you?" Asked Jarod annoyed at the implications_

 _"I would've." Answered Abra honestly_

 _"I'm going to start beating you now." Stated Jarod "And I don't know when I'll stop." He continued as he walked to Abra_

 _"Well, hopefully before Sayo wakes up." Stated Abra before he realised what Jarod said "Wait Jarod no! Don't do this!" He screamed as Jarod then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Abra._

 _"This is the trainer you went with?" Asked a voice to Trickster_

 _"Yep. He might seem a bit violent but he's actually really kind. Well that is unless you piss him off somehow. Maybe you should battle him one time Hope." Explained Trickster as he watched Jarod beat Abra_

 _"Somehow I think that I should pass on that offer." Stated Hope as a golden Arceus appeared behind him_

 _"That would be a wise idea. I didn't give him my power in the last timeline for nothing." Agreed the Arceus as he watched Sayo wake up to a beaten Abra_

 **Now**

 _"Dad. Why did you give Jarod your power?"_ Asked Hope to his father

 _"Because he needed it to defeat GM. Otherwise we would have had a LOT of things to explain."_ Answered Arceus as he watched the three trainers leave _"Trickster, your trainer is leaving so you better go with him."_ He pointed out making Trickster freak out and rush off

 _"So dad? Why did you make Sebastian like THAT?"_ Asked Hope

 _"What do you mean by that Hope? If you mean why did I make Sebastian a half mew,half arceus hybrid when he was born then the reason is because I had nothing better to do."_ Answered Arceus simply

 _"You just wanted another reason to make Jarod op didn't you?"_ Shot Hope

 _"Ok yea. I did do it to make him more op. After all he should be fighting Demigra in 3…2…1…now."_ Counted down Arceus as a giant shine of light appeared

 **Somewhere Else**

"Where am I?" Asked Jarod confused as he was surrounded by crystals

"Once I'm done with you you'll never have existed?" Shouted a demon looking guy as he attacked Jarod

"Ah!" Screamed Jarod as he dodged quickly going super saiyan 3

"Oh. You're another saiyan brute." Dismissed the demon person pissing Jarod off

"Oh? You think you're soo good mister blue skin,ginger ass **beep** " Ranted Jarod getting even more pissed off **"Now if you're wondering what he said. Well, he said the 'c' word."**

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Calm your horses you little kid. I don't know where you got that vocabulary but I'm going to show you why **I** Demigra am the demon god!" Shouted Demigra as he charged at Jarod again

"Full blast counter." Said Jarod bored as he countered Demigra's attack with a blast to the face "You know for a god your pretty weak." He stated arrogantly which was replied by immense pain as his left arm was cut off

"How's that for weak?" Asked Demigra smugly as Jarod screamed in pain

"You used such a cheap attack to harm me like this." Growled Jarod in pain "I bet if it was't for that you would never have done this much damage." He taunted in pain

"HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed Demigra in rage as he used all his energy to charge at Jarod

"Ka…me…ha…me…HAAA!" Screamed Jarod doing a one handed kamehameha clashing with the ever approaching Demigra

"Die you maggot!" Screamed Demigra as he neared Jarod

"I'm not used to this but I have to do it." Muttered Jarod as he returned to normal before immediately shifting into a blue form "This is super saiyan blue. It uses the god ki of super saiyan god and the mortal ki of super saiyan" Explained Jarod as he level his beam with Demigra's charge

"How is a one armed weakling like you matching ME! I am a god! No one should be able to match my power!" Screamed Demigra in rage at this mortal

"You doubted my power. That is the first reason you lost. The second reason is that I'm far stronger than you. Will this is as strong as you can go, I on the other hand have many power ups left, So Demigra…ITS TIME TO DIE!" Explained Jarod clearly shouting at the end as his blue aura was covered in a red one "KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!" He shouted as his kamehameha grew twenty times in size engulfing and destroying Demigra.

"Wow. Wasn't that a bit too flashy for someone like him?" Asked a voice from behind Jarod

"Huh?" Asked Jarod turning around to face the stranger who talked to him.

 **Jarod: Why did you make me face Demigra?**

 **Jarceus: I've been playing too much dragon ball xenoverse in preparation for Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 that I kinda just let it slip in here.**

 **Hope: You revealed a big secret about Jarod,Mike and Sebastian.**

 **Sebastian: I get me. But not my sons.**

 **Mike: He revealed that me and Jarod are a fourth mew, a fourth arceus and half saiyan.**


	26. Koga Challenged

**Jarceus: REVIEWS!**

 **Firesage101: Staring with mouth open realy mind blown. Love the story and can't wait more to come. Jarod rocks with his fighting. :)**

 **Jarod: Thanks. But I was over confident and lost my arm to Demigra.**

 **Jarceus: Hey. Everyone's fucked up with over confidence one time or another**

 **Last Time**

 _"Full blast counter." Said Jarod bored as he countered Demigra's attack with a blast to the face "You know for a god your pretty weak." He stated arrogantly which was replied by immense pain as his left arm was cut off_

 _"How's that for weak?" Asked Demigra smugly as Jarod screamed in pain_

 _"You used such a cheap attack to harm me like this." Growled Jarod in pain "I bet if it was't for that you would never have done this much damage." He taunted in pain_

 _"HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed Demigra in rage as he used all his energy to charge at Jarod_

 _"Ka…me…ha…me…HAAA!" Screamed Jarod doing a one handed kamehameha clashing with the ever approaching Demigra_

 _"Die you maggot!" Screamed Demigra as he neared Jarod_

 _"I'm not used to this but I have to do it." Muttered Jarod as he returned to normal before immediately shifting into a blue form "This is super saiyan blue. It uses the god ki of super saiyan god and the mortal ki of super saiyan" Explained Jarod as he level his beam with Demigra's charge_

 _"How is a one armed weakling like you matching ME! I am a god! No one should be able to match my power!" Screamed Demigra in rage at this mortal_

 _"You doubted my power. That is the first reason you lost. The second reason is that I'm far stronger than you. Will this is as strong as you can go, I on the other hand have many power ups left, So Demigra…ITS TIME TO DIE!" Explained Jarod clearly shouting at the end as his blue aura was covered in a red one "KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!" He shouted as his kamehameha grew twenty times in size engulfing and destroying Demigra._

 _"Wow. Wasn't that a bit too flashy for someone like him?" Asked a voice from behind Jarod_

 _"Huh?" Asked Jarod turning around to face the stranger who talked to him._

 **Now**

"I asked you if it was too flashy." Answered a man clothed in a black shirt and navy blue pants

"I guess it kinda was a bit to flashy on my part." Replied Jarod to the stranger

"Of course it was." Agreed the stranger as his brown hair stood on edge "I think that it's about time we returned to your world." He commented as he clicked his fingers

"What's that supposed to-" Started Jarod only to be interrupted as he found himself back with Sayo and Abra "Mean?" He continued as he noticed where he was

"Jarod! Where were you?" Asked Sayo concerned "We were looking for you for half an hour!" She shouted in his face

"Hey it wasn't me fault." Countered Jarod noticing his left arm was back "HOLY CRAP!" He shouted noticing this fact

"What's wrong Jarod?" Asked Abra

"M-my arm! I-i-it's healed! How is this possible? It was cut off completely!" Shouted Jarod astonished as he moved his arm around perfectly

 _"What do you mean by cut off completely?"_ Asked Corona confused

"What he means is that Demigra the demon god ripped his arm off completely." Commented the stranger from before as he leaned against the closest wall, which happened to be fake "AHH!" He shouted as he fell through

"You're the stranger from the weird void!" Realised Jarod quickly as he helped the stranger up

"Yea, I am that 'weird guy', I also don't like being called weird." Agreed the stranger annoyed at Jarod's title for him.

"Sorry. I don't really know your name." Apologised Jarod

"You can call me GM." Replied GM making Jarod stand on edge "Also don't you have a gym battle to do?" He asked before he spun around and caught a bunch of shuriken that were thrown at him

"Yea." Answered Jarod cautious of GM "I should go do that now." He continued as he ran of into the building looking for Koga

 **Time Skip: Twenty Minutes**

"Welcome challengers." Greeted Koga to a bloody and bruised Jarod,Abra and Sayo

"I have to ask you Koga." Started Jarod calmly before he exploded "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE FUCKING RAZOR BLADES IN THIS GYM!" He shouted in anger as his aura flared

"It is to test young trainers to see if they can challenge me." Answered Koga stupidly

"I can move faster that the speed of sound and yet I still was cut by those blades." Pointed out Jarod annoyed "So what hope does any normal person have against them?" He asked

"Didn't you see the sign?" Asked Koga confused

"What sign?" Asked Abra

"The sign that showed the different paths to get here." Answered Koga making their eye's twitch

"Let's just get this over with." Sighed Jarod as he sent out a red Charizard

"Go Venonat." Called out Koga not thinking

"Guil, Mega Evolve." Said Jarod simply as Guil transformed into a Mega Charizard Y "Use flamethrower." He commanded as Guil literally fired a massive blast of fire at Venonat knocking it out in one hit.

"How did your Charizard evolve mid battle?" Asked Koga confused

"It's called mega evolution. Mega evolution is a temporary transformation for a pokemon at the end of its evolution line." Explained Sayo from the sidelines

"Go Golbat." Called out Koga. "Now don't give them a chance to attack. Use confuse ray!" He commanded

"CRAP!" Shouted Jarod as the attack hit Guil causing no damage confusing Abra before Guil punched itself in the face ten times knocking himself out.


	27. Sayo Did A Bad

**Jarceus: Review time.**

 **Firesage101: Love it. How is it that Jarod gets the worst of the gym? Hope Jared beats Koga.**

 **Jarod: I don't know how we got the worst of the gym. But your support mean's something big in this battle.**

 **Jarceus: *writing something down***

 **Last Time**

 _"Guil, Mega Evolve." Said Jarod simply as Guil transformed into a Mega Charizard Y "Use flamethrower." He commanded as Guil literally fired a massive blast of fire at Venonat knocking it out in one hit._

 _"How did your Charizard evolve mid battle?" Asked Koga confused_

 _"It's called mega evolution. Mega evolution is a temporary transformation for a pokemon at the end of its evolution line." Explained Sayo from the sidelines_

 _"Go Golbat." Called out Koga. "Now don't give them a chance to attack. Use confuse ray!" He commanded_

 _"CRAP!" Shouted Jarod as the attack hit Guil causing no damage confusing Abra before Guil punched itself in the face ten times knocking himself out._

 **Now**

"Clever. Making Guil knock himself out like that." Congratulated Jarod before he sent out a white Ninetails "But it won't do you much good if you can't hit me." He continued as Snow stretched

"Jarod. Are you really that cheap as to use _Snow_ of all pokemon against Koga?" Asked Abra surprised

"Hey. If Koga is a ninja he might very well like _that_ attack." Replied Jarod

"What attack?" Asked Koga confused

"This one!" Replied Jarod shouting "Snow use solid double team!" He commanded making Snow smirk

 _"Oh yea. Now's about the time you scream to mommy."_ Said Snow to Golbat as he surrounded it in copies of himself

"This looks just like a double team. But upon closer examination I can see that the copies are solid and not made only of light." Observed Koga trying to figure out which one was real

"Snows! All of you use ice beam!" Commanded Jarod to the horde of Ninetails

"But the league rules state only one pokemon at a time." Quoted Sayo cheekily making Jarod sigh

"Snows…use ice beam on Golbat and Sayo." Commanded Jarod simply and emotionlessly as both targets were hit and frozen

"You not only beat my pokemon but also froze your friend." Commented Koga as he watched Jarod send Guil out to heat Sayo up

"Yea. She made a reference to Ash Ketchum. And it was the one I hate." Replied Jarod making a frozen Sayo mad

'When I get out of this ice Jarod is _so_ dead.' Thought the angered Sayo before a giant blast was launched just after Jarod got the soul badge

"Blast Reflector." Said Jarod simply as the blast was reflected at a shocked G

"How?" He asked before he was blasted away by his own blast

"What just happened?" Asked Koga confused

"Just some crazy ex evil team leader. He says that after I beat him he was kicked from his team." Answered Jarod annoyed

"Oh…." Replied Koga not knowing what to say.

 **Time skip: Twenty Minutes**

"How did we get here in twenty minutes again?" Asked Abra as the trio were in Vermillion City randomly

"I used teleport to transport us here. The last nineteen minutes was Sayo trying to kill me." Answered Jarod as he was ready to try a different way of gym battling

"I'm still mad at you." Commented Sayo

"I know. I already told you I'd buy you something later." Replied Jarod as he walked away towards the gym

 **Time Skip: Five Minutes**

"Hello?" Asked Jarod as he opened the doors to the gym

"Hey boss. Look it's another one for the infirmary." Commented a random trainer as he saw Jarod walk in

"You wanna say that again?" Asked Jarod as he quickly put a gun in the guy's face

"Leave him alone baby." Commanded Lt Surge before a pullet was shot next to his head "Okay. I'm just going to not call you baby now." He commented scared

"Good." Said Jarod doing a complete 180 from where he just was. "Also the gun and bullets are illusions." He continued as the gun and bullet faded away

"So you want my gym badge?" Asked Surge knowing the answer

"Yes, I do want your badge." Came the obvious answer from Jarod

"Fine then. Me and Raichu here will show you what we're made of." Replied Surge

"First off, it's Raichu and I not Me and Raichu. Second, I'm going to own Raichu." Corrected Jarod as he and Raichu stepped into the arena

"What?" Asked Surge confused as Jarod transformed into his mew form "OK! WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed surprised

 _"You ready Raichu?"_ Asked Jarod ready to fight

 _"I guess?"_ Replied Raichu scared

"This battle between Lt Surge the gym leader and Jarod from Pallet Town begins…NOW!" Announced a random announcer

"Raichu use a little thunderbolt!" Commanded Surge

 _"Eat my thunder"_ shouted Raichu as he launched a massive bolt of lightning at Jarod

 _"And…teleport."_ Said Jarod teleporting before the bolt hit him. Appearing Raichu, Jarod kicked him into the wall

 _"GAH!"_ Gasped Raichu as he hit the wall. Kicking the air the same way he kicked Raichu Jarod couldn't help but notice something.

 _"Wow. Kicking like this spinning mid-air feels weird as a mew."_ Commented Jarod chuckling

 _"THUNDER!"_ Shouted Raichu as he filled the room with lighting

 _"Protect."_ Said Jarod as a shield formed around him just in time

 _"Ha…ha…ha…that will teach you not to mock me."_ Panted Raichu having used all of his energy

 _"High blaze jump kick."_ Said Jarod as he came out of the dust created earlier and kicked Raichu in the chest.

 **Jarceus: And that's that.**

 **Jarod: Did I win?**

 **Corona: Of course you did. I mean seriously. You're a mew level 73 fighting a level 32 Raichu.**

 **Jarod: Oh yea. I am. Also Jarceus? What were you writing earlier?**

 **Jarceus: Ideas for the ending. *goes back to writing* Now should I have him taken willingly or by force?**

 **Jarod: Ignoring Jarceus' creepy comments. We hope to see you next time.**


	28. Problems Arise

**Jarceus: Review time.**

 **Firesage101: Love it. Is it reasonable to be scared for Jarod? Please tell me your not going to have him killed. I love him and his mons.**

 **Jarod: I hope so too.**

 **Jarceus: Don't worry. I'm planning to make a season two for this following Mike's adventure.**

 **Jarod: Oh…That's not that bad.**

 **Jarceus: Mike's adventure to find his missing brother.**

 **Jarod: WHAT!**

 **Last Time**

 _"Eat my thunder"_ shouted Raichu as he launched a massive bolt of lightning at Jarod

 _"And…teleport."_ Said Jarod teleporting before the bolt hit him. Appearing Raichu, Jarod kicked him into the wall

 _"GAH!"_ Gasped Raichu as he hit the wall. Kicking the air the same way he kicked Raichu Jarod couldn't help but notice something.

 _"Wow. Kicking like this spinning mid-air feels weird as a mew."_ Commented Jarod chuckling

 _"THUNDER!"_ Shouted Raichu as he filled the room with lighting

 _"Protect."_ Said Jarod as a shield formed around him just in time

 _"Ha…ha…ha…that will teach you not to mock me."_ Panted Raichu having used all of his energy

 _"High blaze jump kick."_ Said Jarod as he came out of the dust created earlier and kicked Raichu in the chest.

 **Now**

"Did you fuse high-jump-kick with blaze kick to finish off Raichu?" Asked Surge to a now human Jarod

"Yea. I call it high blaze jump kick." Answered Jarod smirking

"Well,…Congrats Mew. You beat me in battle. So have the thunder badge." Congratulated Surge as he gave Jarod his badge.

"Thanks Lt Surge. But can you maybe not tell anyone about me being a mew?" Asked Jarod sheepishly

"Sure kid. I can respect you for hiding this. I'm also guessing you caught yourself?" Guessed Surge

"I did." Confirmed Jarod

"So how many badges do you have now?"

"I have…um…I have…" Started Jarod as he counted off his badges with his fingers "Pewter,Cerulean,Saffron,Celadon,Fuchsia and now Vermilion. I have six badges now." He finished making Surge nod

"Your next target should be Cinnabar Island." Recommended Surge to a now leaving Jarod

"Thanks Lt Surge. I'll be sure to go there." Replied Jarod as he left to face Sayo's wrath

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

"You done now Sayo?" Asked Abra to a panting Sayo

"I…I think so." Panted Sayo as she stood over a buried Jarod

"You know that you just slammed me so hard I'm now in a hole right?" Asked Jarod

"Yes, I do know that." Confirmed Sayo as she helped Jarod out of the hole. As the three started to walk away they were stopped by the police.

"Stop you three!" Commanded an officer as he stood in front of Jarod

"Ok, officer." Agreed Jarod as he stopped

"Huh? That's the first time that has worked." Mumbled the officer surprised "Now you three are under arrest for theft of a trainer's hard earned pokemon." He continued making Jarod and Sayo suspicious of Abra

"Hey! Don't look at me. I haven't stolen anything." Replied Abra to the stares

"What was stolen officer?" Asked Jarod

"A Hoopa,Ninetails,Charizard,Lucario and a Latios." Answered the officer making Jarod mad

"Were they nicknamed?" He asked his eye twitching

"Yes, actually. They were called Trickster,Snow,Guil,Corona and Shine." Answered the officer again

"They lied. Those are my pokemon. Who ever told you that I stole them was clearly a lier." Informed Jarod

"Where's your proof?" Asked the officer

"I have my national pokedex here as evidence. I also have Professor Oak as a witness." Explained Jarod

"How is Professor Oak a witness?" Asked the officer confused

"Any pokemon someone with a pokedex given to them by Oak have their pokemon looked over by Oak." Explained Jarod again making three people in the background swear

"Ok then. You three are free to go." Replied the officer as he left

"Now that was random." Commented Abra before he was knocked out

"ABR-aaaa" Shouted Sayo in concern as she was gassed

"Wait are we being kidnapped?" Asked Jarod before he was 'knocked out'

"Yes, yes, you are." Answered a guy behind Jarod's 'unconscious' form

 **An hour later**

"Where are we?" Asked Sayo as she woke up in a metal box with Abra and a golden mew

 _"We seem to be in an evil team's base."_ Answered the golden mew

"Jarod? Why are you in your mew form?" Asked Sayo confused

 _"I just want to kick who ever opens the door like a kangaroo."_ Answered Jarod as he got ready

"That girl is awake now. I'm going to make her 'sleep' again." Said a male voice from outside. As he opened up the door Jarod kicked him in the face like a kangaroo

 _"Eat shit you piece of trash."_ Insulted Jarod as he grabbed Abra and jumped out of the box

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Asked Sayo

 _"WE transform into random people who we knock out so we can stealthily walk out."_ Explained Jarod

"Then what about Abra?" Asked Sayo rolling her eyes

 _"I can put him in a pokeball."_ Answered Jarod confusing Sayo

"How can you do that?" Asked Sayo confused

 _"One of my mew powers is cell manipulation. I could literally turn anyone into anything."_ Explained Jarod

"So?" Asked Sayo again

 _"So, I can turn him into a pokemon."_ Answered Jarod his eye twitching

"Ok." Said Say simply before she realised something "Who were we kidnapped by?"

 _"We were kidnapped by Team Rocket."_ Answered Jarod

"What does Team Rocket want with us?" Asked Sayo confused

 _"It seems that they're working with the Night Fang to create a way to their goals."_ Answered Jarod again

"And you know this how?"

 _"Because I'm reading G's mind."_ Answered Jarod again

 **Jarceus: And that's that.**

 **Mike: What did you mean by missing brother?**

 **Jarceus: I'm planning something that will make Jarod disappear so we can follow you on your journey to find him.**

 **Jarod: What have you thought of so far?**

 **Jarceus: You going peacefully to save Sayo and Abra's lives.**

 **Jarod: Why?**

 **Jarceus: Because the Night Fang catch them and threaten you saying that if you don't go with them they'll kill them.**

 **Jarod: Dark.**


	29. Project 01

**Jarceus: Review time**

 **Firesage101: Ouch do not want to be against a tucked off Jarod. I do not know what night fang and team rocket teaming up is going to accomplish. I am pretty sure that both are going to try to pull fast ones on each other.**

 **Jarod: I think that they both know that. And that is why they're working together.**

 **Jarceus: Its better to work with someone like you then someone unlike you?**

 **Jarod: Yea.**

 **Last Time**

 _"We were kidnapped by Team Rocket." Answered Jarod_

 _"What does Team Rocket want with us?" Asked Sayo confused_

 _"It seems that they're working with the Night Fang to create a way to their goals." Answered Jarod again_

 _"And you know this how?"_

 _"Because I'm reading G's mind." Answered Jarod again_

 **Now**

 _"Sayo. You take Abra and go down that hallway and go through the last door on your left."_ Commanded Jarod seriously

"But what about you?" Asked Sayo

 _"I have some business attend to."_ Stated Jarod was he floated away

'Jarod…What ever your up to…please don't do anything drastic.' Though Sayo as she followed the commands given to her

 **Storage Room**

'I have to say that it's weird that they keep the energy panel in the storage room.' Thought a saiyan Jarod as he almost turned the power off before grunts rushed into the room

"Don't you dare turn off the power." Warned a grunt making Jarod smirk

"Oh really now? What will happen if I do?" Asked Jarod tauntingly

"You don't know what you'll release if you turn off the power." Answered the grunt in fright

"Oh? Do you by chance mean the thing in the tank next to me?" Asked Jarod pointing to a tank that was covered in one sided glass

"YES! So don't you dare turn off those power switches!" Shouted the grunt even more scared as Jarod grew a cruel smirk

"You really do seem to be afraid of what ever is in here." Observed Jarod as he walked away from the power switches to the tank "It would be a great shame if I were to break it." He continued cruelly as he leaned on the tank putting his entire weight on it

"Y-y-you wouldn't dare!" Accused the grunt in fright

"You're right I wouldn't-" Started Jarod before he broke the tank "Whoopsie daisy. Now how silly of me. I seem to have broken the tank." He stated with an evil smirk as a tail came out of the tank and stabbed all of the grunts absorbing them. After that a figure who looked like a blue version of Cell

"Finally. I'm free after all this time. Now I can show all those fools why I'm the strongest being ali-" Started the being from the tank before he was interrupted by Jarod

"Hey Project 01." Greeted Jarod kindly making 01 sweat drop"Do you by chance have an actual name? I mean, calling you Project 01 isn't really that…well… nice." He continued

"You just had to ruin my moment didn't you?" Asked 01 sarcastically "But I do have a name. My name is Mito." Answered Mito to Jarod's question

"Mito as in Mitosis?" Asked Jarod

"Yea…I know my name is bad and I did just kill like twenty people… but I'm a nice guy honestly." Replied Mito quickly at the end

"I can feel ki." Stated Jarod calmly "The second I felt your ki I knew you were good." He continued as he smiled at Mito

"Oh. So what now?" Asked Mito confused

"I have to go fight two gang leaders. You can use this mag I found to get out of here." Explained Jarod handing Mito a map

"Ok. I hope we can meet again later in life." Said Mito smiling (Which looks really weird on a bio-android)

"Maybe we will Mito. Maybe we will." Agreed Jarod as he rushed off

 **Head Office**

"Soo…Want to play poker?" Asked G bored

"Sure why not." Replied Giovanni

"OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR!" Shouted a voice from outside the office

"Open it yourself!" Shouted G to the person outside

"KIO-KEN! KA…ME…HA…ME!" Shouted the voice from outside

"Wait…NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Shouted G as the door was blasted into his face by a kamehameha

"Dear Mew! That was a very violent door opening!" Shouted Giovanni in shock

"You can say that again." Agreed a brain hurt G as Jarod entered the office

"Wow. I would have thought you could dodge something like a door." Commented Jarod as G pushed the door off of himself

"I hate you kid." Growled G hatefully

"I know you hate me G. But I have to ask you two why you're working together." Replied/Asked Jarod

"I have this. You see _brat_ Me and G here have quite the lot in common. With that in mind, his goal also benefits my goals." Explained Giovanni

"Fine." Said Jarod confusing the two bosses "You two can be ok. Besides I'm going to have to battle you soon…Viridian City gym leader Giovanni." Stated Jarod as he teleported away leaving the two alone

"Soo…Should we go back to what we were doing?" Asked G bored again

"Su-" Started Giovanni before a grunt rushed in

"Sir! Project 01 has escaped!" Shouted the grunt

"God damn it!" Shouted Giovanni in rage

 **Jarod: Giovanni is raging now.**

 **Jarceus: Yes. Maybe he wants his mommy to help him?**

 **Jarod: HAHAHAHAHA!**


	30. Blaine Wrecked

**Jarceus: Review time.**

 **Firesage101: Lmao. That is funny. Hope Giovanni doesn't try to hurt Jarod to bad. Keep it up. Love the story.**

 **Jarod: Glad you're having fun. But he won't be able to hurt me that much.**

 **Abra: I can.**

 **Jarod: Shut up mr 'golden abra'**

 **Abra: HEY! You know that's a good form and you're just jealous**

 **Jarceus: Story time!**

 **Last Time**

 _"Wow. I would have thought you could dodge something like a door." Commented Jarod as G pushed the door off of himself_

 _"I hate you kid." Growled G hatefully_

 _"I know you hate me G. But I have to ask you two why you're working together." Replied/Asked Jarod_

 _"I have this. You see brat Me and G here have quite the lot in common. With that in mind, his goal also benefits my goals." Explained Giovanni_

 _"Fine." Said Jarod confusing the two bosses "You two can be ok. Besides I'm going to have to battle you soon…Viridian City gym leader Giovanni." Stated Jarod as he teleported away leaving the two alone_

 _"Soo…Should we go back to what we were doing?" Asked G bored again_

 _"Su-" Started Giovanni before a grunt rushed in_

 _"Sir! Project 01 has escaped!" Shouted the grunt_

 _"God damn it!" Shouted Giovanni in rage_

 **Now**

"We finally made it to Cinnabar Island." Said Abra glad

"Yeah. Now I can get my seventh gym badge." Agreed Jarod before Gary walked by

"Jarod? What are you doing here?" Asked Gary arrogantly

"Well, Gary I came here to get a badge." Answered Jarod unamused

"HA! Well, good luck with that one. Cinnabar no longer has a gym as it's a tourist spot." Explained Gary

"I know." Replied Jarod simply "I also know that the new gym was built inside the volcano." He continued shocking Gary and Blaine

"H-h-how?" Asked Gary in shock

"It's something called…working with Samuel mother fucking Oak." Answered Jarod smirking as he walked away

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"That kid knew about my gym." Said Blaine to himself as he walked into his volcano gym. As he walked in he saw a yellow mew sleeping over the lava in a bubble "What the hell!" He shouted in surprise

 _"Huh?"_ Asked the mew as it woke up _"Oh! Blaine must be back now."_ It continued as it popped its bubble and floated out of the lava

"What is a Mew doing in my gym?" Asked Blaine to himself as the mew turned into Jarod

"Well, I was waiting for you to get here so that I could challenge you for your badge." Explained Jarod as he stretched

"Wait you're that kid from before." Realised Blaine as he took his wig off

"I am. Blaine you're the second person besides my friends and family to know about my mew form." Explained Jarod making Blaine feel kinda special "If you EVER tell anyone about my mew form…Well…No-one will find your body." He warned dangerously as he glared at Blaine

"Ok. I get the message kid." Replied Blaine as he sent out a Magmar "This will be a one vs one battle." He explained

"Ok…This will be his first battle against a trainer pokemon but go…Paildra!" Called Jarod as he sent out a blue Dragonite

 _"That isn't very fair of you Jarod."_ Pointed out a purple mew from behind Jarod

"Now isn't the time for this Sayo." Grumbled Jarod "Paildra use surf." He commanded

 _"I hope you like water."_ Commented Paildra as he created a massive wave to destroy Magmar

 _"Mommy?"_ Asked Magmar scared before the massive wave knocked him out

"Wow." Said Blaine in amazement "Never before has someone been so cheap as to use a dragonite against me." He continued "But nonetheless you won. So here have the Volcano badge."

"Thank you Blaine. I'm sorry about the cheapness I used but I just _really_ want to show a certain gym leader why he shouldn't ever fuck with me." Apologised

"Fine. Just go do whatever." Said Blaine out of character

"Ok." Replied Jarod as he teleported away but not before hearing a 'God damned cheating Mews' from Blaine

 **Meanwhile with Mito in Viridian City**

"MONSTER!" Shouted a random pedestrian as Mito walked around

'Is everyone I pass going to call me monster.' Asked Mito to himself as he kept on getting stares from everyone he passed

"Hey everybody! Its Cell!" Taunted one brave kid

"Actually my name is Mito." Corrected Mito calmly

"All right, _Cell_ what are you even doing in our town?" Asked the kid

"I'm looking for a place to live. You see I was kinda in a tank for like twenty-five years." Explained Mito embarrassed

"But you look like you're ten." Stated the kid

"It seems that after I reached ten my body was paused in maturing." Explained Mito simply

"Hey Mito!" Called a voice familiar to Mito

"Jarod?" Asked Mito to himself as he turned to be met by Jarod

"Hey Mito." Greeted Jarod

"Hello Jarod. It's nice to see you again." Greeted Mito back

"Same. So what are you doing in Viridian City?" Asked Jarod

"Looking for a home." Answered Mito

"I know a good place to live." Commented Jarod getting Mito's attention

"You do?" Asked Mito surprised

"Yea! My Mom used to live in Pallet before she moved far away. Aunty Jess,Mike and I have always taken turns cleaning the old place incase Mom ever came back." Explained Jarod

"So you want me to live in your mother's house?" Asked Mito surprised at Jarod's kindness

"Only if you want to." Replied Jarod "I don't want to force anyone into anything." He continued

"I'd love to live in your mother's house while she's away." Answered Mito offering his hand out

"Cool. Its close to my house as well." Commented Jarod happy as he took Mito's hand

 **Mito: I returned?!**

 **Jarceus: Yea. Why wouldn't you?]**

 **Mito: I thought I was one of those filler characters that only appear once or twice.**

 **Jarod: Well you thought wrong! Jarceus doesn't add a character unless they serve an important role.**

 **Corona: Then what about Matthew?**

 **Jarceus: He has an important role later.**


	31. Weirdest Win Yet

**Jarceus: Review time.**

 **Firesage101: Omg glad into is ok. Jarod is very nice to help him out with a home. Please don't lose your plot bunny for the story.**

 **Jarceus: Plot bunny? I make this shit up as I go.**

 **Jarod: You do?**

 **Jarceus: Yea. I have a certain goal with the story and besides that I make it up as I go to get to that goal.**

 **Jarod: Any possible sneak peaks?**

 **Jarceus: Fine.**

 **Ending Sneak Peak**

 **N** ow after all this time I must say goodbye. **I** tried so hard to get as far as I did was amazing. **G** etting to battle Lance was an experience. **H** ell I never thought I'd get this far. **T** o be honest sometimes I feel like it would be better if I just left.

 **Sneak Peak End**

 **Last Time**

"Hello Jarod. It's nice to see you again." Greeted Mito back

"Same. So what are you doing in Viridian City?" Asked Jarod

"Looking for a home." Answered Mito

"I know a good place to live." Commented Jarod getting Mito's attention

"You do?" Asked Mito surprised

"Yea! My Mom used to live in Pallet before she moved far away. Aunty Jess,Mike and I have always taken turns cleaning the old place incase Mom ever came back." Explained Jarod

"So you want me to live in your mother's house?" Asked Mito surprised at Jarod's kindness

"Only if you want to." Replied Jarod "I don't want to force anyone into anything." He continued

"I'd love to live in your mother's house while she's away." Answered Mito offering his hand out

"Cool. Its close to my house as well." Commented Jarod happy as he took Mito's hand

 **Now**

"Really?" Asked Mito surprised

"Now that I think about it, most houses in Pallet are close together." Said Jarod in thought

"I'll see you in Pallet town ok Jarod?" Said Mito as he turned to walk away

"See ya. Also Mito, try not to absorb a guy called Matthew ok?" Requested Jarod

"I'll try." Answered Mito as he walked away

 **Viridian Gym: Ten Minutes Later**

"Giovanni!" Shouted Jarod as he slammed the doors open

"Boss is to busy to battle you kid." Said a very rude rocket grunt

"Let him battle me." Demanded Giovanni as he stood up from a chair

"But boss, you'll just destroy this punk." Argued the grunt

"Did you just argue with me?" Asked Giovanni sending a glare at the grunt

"N-no sir." Replied the grunt immediate "Come on in kid." He said as he turned around and ran away afraid of Giovanni's wrath

"I swear grunts are getting more and more cowardly as the days go by." Commented Jarod cruelly as he walked in

"I know." Agreed Giovanni just as cruelly

"So are we doing a full battle or just a simple gym battle?" Asked Jarod

"We'll do a normal gym battle so you don't have to come back later." Replied Giovanni as he sent out a Rhydon

"Reasonable." Stated Jarod as he sent out Snow

"This will be a three vs three battle between the gym leader Giovanni and the challenged Jarod of Pallet town!" Announced and announcer shocking Giovanni a little

'Pallet Town? I lived there for a short while with my adopted sister.' Thought Giovanni in surprise

"Snow use ice beam." Commanded Jarod

 _"Got it."_ Replied Snow as he fired and ice beam at Rhydon's feet

"What was that?" Asked Giovanni confused "Your pokemon missed Rhydon completely." He commented

"It's something called a strategy." Answered Jarod as Snow continued to use ice beam around the arena

'Huh? What kind of strategy could come from…CRAP!' Thought Giovanni as he realised Jarod's plan "Rhydon quickly before he covers the arena completely in ice, use rock smash!" He commanded in a hurry at the rapidly freezing arena

 _"Got it boss."_ Replied Rhydon as his fist glowed in a white light as he rushed at Snow intending to knock him out

"Snow…use double team." Commanded Jarod simply. As Snow split into 100 copies Rhydon slipped on some of the ice and somehow managed to punch himself in the gut with his own attack.

"Damn it Rhydon!" Shouted Giovanni in rage

"Cut him some slack." Commented Jarod "He's a rock/ground type. He's weak to ice and isn't that good on ice." He pointed out making Giovanni sweat at the match up

"Now Snow, all of you use ice beam." Commanded Jarod making all 101 Snows use ice beam on Rhydon

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN FAIR!" Shouted Giovanni in rage as he returned Rhydon

"It's not." Answered Jarod cheekily

"Fine then. Go Nidoking." Called out Giovanni

 _"Who am I going to destroy this time?"_ Asked Nidoking as he came out before he saw the army _"Nope."_ He said as he went back into his pokeball

 _"Just seeing my army scared him so much!"_ Laughed Snow

"Um…I'm just going to…um… surrender now." Sweat dropped Giovanni as he gave Jarod his badge

"That was the weirdest way I've won so far." Commented Jarod weirded out

 _"Yes, it was."_ Agreed Trickster from his ultra ball also weirded out

 **Jarceus: And that's that**

 **Jarod: What was that sneak peak?**

 **Jarceus: Just read the bolded letters.**

 **Snow: Wow. A hidden message.**


	32. Celebrations

**Jarceus: Review time again.**

 **Firesage101: Ok why did the Nidoking to back to his ball? Love the story. Keep it up.**

 **Snow: Now think on this. You've been in a pokeball for who knows how long and the first thing you see is an army of 101 alolan ninetails. Now tell me you wouldn't retreat to the only safe zone which so happens to be your pokeball.**

 **Jarod: I found the code thing.**

 **Jarceus: From the teaser? Ok, then what is it?**

 **Jarod: It was N-I-G-H-T. Night. What does it mean?**

 **Jarceus: It'll make more sense at the end.**

 **Mike: Wait I just realised the message said 'Lance'. That means that Jarod fights Lance in the future!**

 **Jarceus: Very soon actually.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Now Snow, all of you use ice beam." Commanded Jarod making all 101 Snows use ice beam on Rhydon_

 _"HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN FAIR!" Shouted Giovanni in rage as he returned Rhydon_

 _"It's not." Answered Jarod cheekily_

 _"Fine then. Go Nidoking." Called out Giovanni_

 _"Who am I going to destroy this time?" Asked Nidoking as he came out before he saw the army "Nope." He said as he went back into his pokeball_

 _"Just seeing my army scared him so much!" Laughed Snow_

 _"Um…I'm just going to…um… surrender now." Sweat dropped Giovanni as he gave Jarod his badge_

 _"That was the weirdest way I've won so far." Commented Jarod weirded out_

 _"Yes, it was." Agreed Trickster from his ultra ball also weirded out_

 **Now**

We tune into our heroes as they decide to rest in Pallet Town before Jarod faces the Elite 4. As Jarod walks past the front gate he is tackle by his little brother Mike

"Jarod!" Shouted Mike as he tackled Jarod onto the ground

"Haha. Hey bro." Greeted Jarod laughing as a man with pink hair walked up

"Is it ok if your old man got in on this hug?" Asked the pink haired man

"Sure dad." Replied Jarod as the three hugged in the middle of the entrance to Pallet

"This is your dad? Wow…I thought he'd look a lot different." Commented Abra as he watched the scene with Sayo

"Yea, this is my dad Sebastian." Introduced Jarod

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two in public." Stated Sebastian politely

"Same to you Mr Sebastian." Replied Sayo

"Please call me Uncle." Insisted Sebastian "After all you are family." He reasoned smiling

"Ok…Uncle." Replied Sayo getting a weird feeling from that word

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

"MITO WHAT DID I SAY IN VIRIDIAN!" Shouted Jarod as he grabbed Mito before he could kill Matthew

"Not to absorb Matthew if I met him. Doesn't mean I can't kill the bastard!" Shouted Mito in rage as he heard about how Jarod got his scar

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Said Matthew in fright

"Mito stop this now!" Demanded Jarod harshly making everyone stare at him not having seen this side of him

"J-Jarod?" Asked Sayo worried at the sudden harsh tone

"I'm ok Sayo." Reassured Jarod calmly as he let go of Mito

 **Five Minutes Later**

 _"Go Jarod!"_ Called Corona to his now dancing Trainer

"Wow. Who knew that Jarod could dance." Commented a shell shocked Mito

"I'm happy I found that old dvd player now." Chuckled Jess as Jarod stopped dancing.

"Now everyone." Called Jarod making the people who came to celebrate his eight gym wins turn to him. "For this next trick I would someone to punch me." He requested getting weird looks

 _"I got it."_ Stated Corona as he went to punch Jarod.

'Fusion Split.' Thought Jarod as he split into two halves. One human and one mew.

"Wow." Said many people in the crowd

"Now there's two of me." Said Jarod as the mew him turned into a human "Now I think we should give them a little show shouldn't we?" He asked his other half

"I think we should." Agreed the other Jarod as they put Potara earrings on and fused back to normal

"I wonder what big bro is going to do." Wondered Mike out loud as Jarod raised his hand into the air

"This attack is highly feared." Informed Jarod making a few people worry. "But I learnt that it also makes a nice party trick." He continued as small specks of light floated into his raised hand

'Isn't that Stardust Breaker?' Thought Sebastian in recognition of the attack

"Stardust Breaker!" Shouted Jarod as he threw a handful of rainbow specks past the crowd creating and explosion of rainbow light getting many 'wow's of amazement

'This looks so cool.' Thought Sayo amazed

"Gah." Gasped Jarod in pain as he fell onto his knees

"Now I wonder what is going on here?" Asked a voice as a man slightly taller than Jarod with blonde hair walked into the crowd.

"Who are you." Demanded Sebastian knowing this man was the reason Jarod was in pain

"I'm known by many titles." Started the man "I'm known as the god of life, the god of destruction, a father to the strongest pokemon, the creator of Arceus and Jarceus." Continued the newly revealed Jarceus

"You're a god?" Asked Mike

"Yes. Now I'm sorry about Jarod's current condition." Apologised Jarceus as he eyes glowed gold for a second

"Ha…Ha…Ha." Breathed Jarod as the air came back to him.

"Jarod was used to my power flowing through him not around him." Explained Jarceus "Before you ask about what I mean I must say that the Night Fang have stopped for now." He continued making a few people cheer "But I fear that they might have a new plan to achieve their goals." He stated making a few people confused

"But what is their goal?" Asked Sebastian

"Well, 'Sebastian' to put it simply…Their goal is to revive the world of the past. A world that was reset to create the world we live in now." Explained Jarceus.

 **Jarceus: And that's a wrap**

 **Sebastian: So my son had a party for getting all the badges.**

 **Jarod: Yup.**

 **Mike: And Jarceus just had to ruin it.**

 **Jarceus: Hey! I resent that remark. I may have dropped a few bombs about the Night Fang but the party can still continue later.**


	33. The Filler To Lance

**Jarceus: Review time.**

 **Firesage101: Nooo. Night Fang shouldn't be trying to reset the world. They might destroy themselves but get in not the auther. I love the story. Sorry about that had to get that out. Keep up the good work.**

 **Jarceus: I'll explain their goals in the chapter.**

 **Last Time**

"I'm known by many titles." Started the man "I'm known as the god of life, the god of destruction, a father to the strongest pokemon, the creator of Arceus and Jarceus." Continued the newly revealed Jarceus

"You're a god?" Asked Mike

"Yes. Now I'm sorry about Jarod's current condition." Apologised Jarceus as he eyes glowed gold for a second

"Ha…Ha…Ha." Breathed Jarod as the air came back to him.

"Jarod was used to my power flowing through him not around him." Explained Jarceus "Before you ask about what I mean I must say that the Night Fang have stopped for now." He continued making a few people cheer "But I fear that they might have a new plan to achieve their goals." He stated making a few people confused

"But what is their goal?" Asked Sebastian

"Well, 'Sebastian' to put it simply…Their goal is to revive the world of the past. A world that was reset to create the world we live in now." Explained Jarceus.

 **Now**

"I know." Said Jarod as he walked up to Jarceus "Its good too see you again Jarceus." He continued confusing everyone

"You remember me? But how?" Asked Jarceus confused

"Because of a circumstance I was in my soul was split in two. One half was trapped in the ruins of CITY. While the other half lived a rather nice life." Explained Jarod

"Ok. Now Night Fang's leader G has had a vision of the last moments of the previous world, the time of peace." Explained Jarceus making a few people happy

"A world of peace? That sounds amazing!" Commented Mike

"The world was only in peace for a day at most before it was reset." Explained Jarod popping multiple people's bubbles "Not only that but before that the world was split into two groups. The Light Fang and the Night Crow." He explained more making multiple people cringe

"How do you know this Jarod?" Asked Sayo

"It's because I fused with the other half of my soul therefore regaining my memories of the last world." Explained Jarod simply

"Now Night Fang's first goal is to restore the memories of the previous world. This would cause mayhem as everyone would mostly remember only the times of rivalry thus splitting the world into two factions again." Explained Jarceus

 **Five Days Later**

 _"Was it really necessary to train us that hard?"_ Asked Corona as they looked back on their training time.

 **Flashback**

"Ok guys. For the next two days we'll be training in here." Said Jarod as he sent out all his pokemon into an empty room besides one panel

 _"Why is this room so empty?"_ Asked Paildra as a Dratini confused

"That's because anything would be destroyed by the intense gravity this room can create." Explained Jarod "Now let's start at a simple ten times Earth's gravity." He continued as he changed the gravity making his pokemon fall straight onto the floor

 **Flashback End**

"No, no I didn't. Now that I think on it I did make you train at five hundred times Earth's gravity at the end." Answered Jarod laughing a bit

"Five hundred times Earth's gravity!" Shouted Sayo amazed

 _"Yep. He had us train like that for 72 hours."_ Commented Corona

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Shouted Sayo at Jarod

"That's not that much. I mean I normally train at two-thousand times gravity." Commented Jarod shocking everyone

"TWO THOUSAND!" Shouted everyone in surprise

 _"Wait."_ Interrupted Corona _"If you trained at two-thousand times gravity then how did you almost lose to that one Night Fang at the beginning of our journey?"_ He asked confused

"At that time I stopped training for five months." Explained Jarod awkwardly

"Really? Five months off of training and you almost lost to Phil…PHIL! THE second strongest human I know." Commented Sayo

"Well, we're at the league now so I'm off." Replied Jarod wanting to avoid that subject

"Wait! Why isn't Abra here?" Asked Sayo

"He said he was going to the tournament that decides if you're worthy to actually challenge the Elite 4. It's entirely optional but most people think that it's actually important." Explained Jarod

"Why?" Asked Sayo confused

"Because of bad tv shows." Answered Jarod simply as he aced through the Elite 4 easily

"Umm…How did you get here so fast?" Asked Lance creeped out as he was only just told of Jarod entering

"It's called gravity training." Answered Jarod

"What? What the hell is gravity training?" Asked Lance confused

"Haaa…Gravity training is where you go into a gravity chamber and increase the amount of gravity in the chamber while training your pokemon." Explained Jarod already fed up

"Ok. So are we going to battle?" Asked Lance again

"No, we're going to talk about everything…OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT!" Started Jarod sarcastically before we sent out Snow

"All right then. Go Charizard." Called Lance

'Shit! It just had to be a fire type first!' Cursed Jarod in his mind while keeping a calm face "Snow use double team and then quick attack." He commanded

'That's a weird strategy.' Noted Lance before his Charizard was attacked by two hundred Snows 'OKAY WHAT THE HELL!'

"Snow end this with hyper beam." Commanded Jarod making the last thing Charizard saw a barrage of lasers coming down onto his head

"Wow, Jarod that was really cruel of you." Commented Sayo making Jarod point to an unconscious Snow

"He was also caught in the blast." He explained

"A double knock out!" Cried an announcer as the two returned their fainted pokemon

 **Jarceus: And I'll leave it on that.**

 **Snow: Why was I knocked out?!**

 **Jarod: Off screen you were used in all of the battles.**

 **Snow: And you know this how?**

 **Jarod: I have the script.**

 **Jarceus: Give that back.**

 **Jarod: No.**


	34. Battle Of The Dragons

**Jarceus: Reviews**

 **Firesage101: OC screws with everones heads. I really can't stop laughing at the battle between Lance and Jarod. I feel sorry for Snow though, he should not have been knocked out. Keep it up. :)**

 **Jarod: Bring in an OC and any storyline can go to hell.**

 **Jarceus: Besides the one the author made.**

 **Jarod: Really? *has a script***

 **Jarceus: HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!**

 **Jarod: You really shouldn't keep it under MY bed.**

 **Last Time**

 _"All right then. Go Charizard." Called Lance_

 _'Shit! It just had to be a fire type first!' Cursed Jarod in his mind while keeping a calm face "Snow use double team and then quick attack." He commanded_

 _'That's a weird strategy.' Noted Lance before his Charizard was attacked by two hundred Snows 'OKAY WHAT THE HELL!'_

 _"Snow end this with hyper beam." Commanded Jarod making the last thing Charizard saw a barrage of lasers coming down onto his head_

 _"Wow, Jarod that was really cruel of you." Commented Sayo making Jarod point to an unconscious Snow_

 _"He was also caught in the blast." He explained_

 _"A double knock out!" Cried an announcer as the two returned their fainted pokemon_

 **Now**

"So Lance?" Questioned Jarod as he returned Snow to his pokeball

"Yes, Jarod?" Replied Lance

"Do you want to send out your Dragonite while I send out my Charizard?" Asked Jarod

"Um…Sure I guess." Answered Lance as they sent out the two pokemon

'Why would Jarod ask for this unless he had some kind of amusing plan.' Wondered Sayo from the stands as she looked at the two dragons as Jarod shifted into his mew form

 _"Now Lance, you can't hear my plans so you don't know how to counter me."_ Pointed out Jarod

"First off…WHAT THE HELL! And second off what the hell did you say?" Replied Lance surprised making Sayo say what Jarod said

 _"Guil mega evolve!"_ Shouted Jarod as Guil transformed into a Mega Charizard Y 'I can't let him have a type disadvantage against Lance' He thought strategically

"Mega evolution!" Shouted Lance in surprise

"You know what it is?" Asked Sayo surprised

"I do. Mega evolution, the theory that certain pokemon can reach a new and more powerful form after fully evolving." Monologued Lance as he stared at the Mega pokemon

 _"Guil use a full power fire blast"_ Commanded Jarod making Guil smirk

 _"Fire blast!"_ Shouted Guil as a star of fire was launched from his mouth

"Dragonite dodge it and use dragon tail." Commanded Lance

 _"Eat this!"_ Shouted Dragonite as she dodged the fire blast and swung her tail at Guil

 _"Guil catch it and then use a point blank fire blast."_ Commanded Jarod quickly

 _"You wanted me to eat something?"_ Asked Guil amused as he held onto Dragonite's tail _"Fire blast!"_ He shouted as he shot a massive blast of fire into Dragonite's side causing her to slam into the wall on the other side of the room

"DRAGONITE!" Shouted Lance in concern for his pokemon

 _"I'm ok master Lance."_ Reassured Dragonite as she stood back up.

"She just called you 'master' Lance." Commented Sayo

"Dragonite. I'm not your master, I'm your friend." Corrected Lance kindly

 _"Got it…Lance"_ Replied Dragonite making Jarod smirk

'Now those two have reached the beginning of one of the strongest things. A true pokemon and human friendship.' Thought Jarod in joy

"Now Dragonite. Let's knock him down with a dragon tail." Commanded Lance

 _"Guil, take the hit, I want to see what his plan is. But be on your guard so be ready to flamethrower her at my signal."_ Commanded Jarod getting a nod from Guil

 _"HAA!"_ Shouted Dragonite as she slammed Guil into the ground with dragon tail

"Now Dragonite! Don't give him any rest! Use a barrage of dragon claws!" Commanded Lance

 _"Now! Use flamethrower now!"_ Shouted Jarod making Guil unleash a massive torrent of flames into Dragonite's face

 _"AHH!"_ Screamed Dragonite in agony as her eyes were burnt

"Dragonite!" Shouted Lance concerned

 _"Guil, I'm going to use a burn heal on her."_ Said Jarod as he sprayed a burn heal on Dragonite to be fair

"You healed my pokemon? Why?" Asked Lance confused.

"Mew, mew, mew, mew." Was what Lance heard from Jarod

"He said that the flamethrower burnt Dragonite's eyes and he wanted to be fair." Translated Sayo

"Oh. Well, thank you Jarod." Thanked Lance

 _"Yes, I also thank you young mew."_ Thanked Dragonite

 _"Your welcome. We may have had this short moment but we'll have to get back to battle."_ Replied Jarod as Guil decided to sit out

 _"Jarod, I want to see how strong you are."_ Commented Guil as he sat out

 _"Fine."_ Replied Jarod

"Why do I feel like someone just monologued over us?" Asked Lance confused

 _"I get that feeling whenever a god or something with a lot of power does that over me or anyone I'm with."_ Commented Jarod which was translated by Sayo

"I'm not going to ask about that. But do you still want to battle?" Asked Lance getting a nod from Jarod

"I think you should battle Jarod." Suggested Sayo

"I thought I already was?" Asked Lance confused

"I mean as fight Jarod the Mew not Jarod the saiyan trainer." Corrected Sayo

 _"They're the same person Sayo."_ Pointed out Jarod

"Don't antagonize me Jarod." Growled Sayo in retort

 **Jarceus: And that's this chapter**

 **Jarod: You are going to call this chapter battle of the dragons?**

 **Jarceus: Yea. How did you…You still have my script don't you?**

 **Jarod: I do. Not only that but I made copies that I gave to the others.**

 **Snow: So you're going to have Jarod kidnapped by G after him th-**

 **Jarceus: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**


	35. Jarod Vs Dragonite

**Jarod: It's time to check out these reviews. Most likely we only got one but hey! Jarceus doesn't let me check his computer.**

 **Firesage101: Hah dragons rule. Love the fight. Sayo is trying to tick Jarod off isn't she? Love it.**

 **Jarod: I think it might be going the other way.**

 **Sayo: I agree with that.**

 **Jarceus: DONE! I finally burnt ever copy of the script.**

 **Jarod: I copied it onto all the computers.**

 **Jarceus: DAMN IT JAROD!**

 **Last Time**

 _"Jarod, I want to see how strong you are." Commented Guil as he sat out_

 _"Fine." Replied Jarod_

 _"Why do I feel like someone just monologued over us?" Asked Lance confused_

 _"I get that feeling whenever a god or something with a lot of power does that over me or anyone I'm with." Commented Jarod which was translated by Sayo_

 _"I'm not going to ask about that. But do you still want to battle?" Asked Lance getting a nod from Jarod_

 _"I think you should battle Jarod." Suggested Sayo_

 _"I thought I already was?" Asked Lance confused_

 _"I mean as fight Jarod the Mew not Jarod the saiyan trainer." Corrected Sayo_

 _"They're the same person Sayo." Pointed out Jarod_

 _"Don't antagonize me Jarod." Growled Sayo in retort_

 **Now**

"Ok. Dragonite I want you to try fighting without me." Said Lance

 _"Got it."_ Replied Dragonite

"Why don't you open the roof?" Suggested Sayo

"I should probably do that." Agreed Lance "It was getting cramped in here anyway." He continued as he opened the roof to let Dragonite have more flight freedom

 _"Now before we fight I have to do one thing."_ Informed Jarod to a now flying Dragonite

 _"What do you have to do?"_ Asked Dragonite confused before she fell down _"Ahh! My wing!"_ She screamed in pain

 _"I have to heal you. I mean Guil did a number on you."_ Chuckled Jarod as he used heal pulse on Dragonite healing her of all the damage received from fighting Guil

 _"Thank you Jarod."_ Thanked Dragonite as she flew up

"Let the fight begin!" Shouted Lance as he stepped back

 _"Dragon claw!"_ Shouted Dragonite as her paws were covered in claws of green energy

 _"Counter."_ Said Jarod simply as he got his sword when Dragonite neared him. As the two clashed it was obvious that neither one could over power the other. Or so Lance thought

 _"Hey Dragonite. You see how you're using both of your arms to block my ONE-handed sword?"_ Question Jarod amused

 _"Yes, I do see that but what does that have to do wi-NO!"_ Replied Dragonite realising what Jarod could do

 _"Oh yes."_ Replied Jarod as he lifted his left hand to Dragonite's stomach _"Dragon pulse."_ He said as he blasted Dragonite into the air

"Dragonite! I know that you can do this!" Shouted Lance belief clear in his voice

 _"I wouldn't really say that to someone who's fighting someone who trained at a maximum of one-million times gravity with four four-hundred kilogram weights."_ Commented Jarod shocking Sayo

"JAROD ARE YOU INSANE!" Shouted Sayo in shock

"What? What did Jarod say?" Asked Lance confused making Sayo translate. Lance's reaction was similar to Sayo's well that was after he fainted from shock.

 _"Draco meteor!"_ Shouted a voice as many meteors were shot at Jarod

 _"Protect."_ Said Jarod as a shield protected him from the attack

 _"Dragon claw!"_ Shouted the voice as Dragonite flew down and attacked Jarod right as the shield came down

 _"AHH!"_ Shouted Jarod as he was scratched in the back

"Jarod you can do it!" Shouted Sayo for support

 _"I hope you have a BLAST. Aura blast!"_ Shouted Jarod as he sent out aura waves creating an explosion around him sending Dragonite into a wall, right next to her last hole

 _"Dragon pulse!"_ Shouted Dragonite as she launched a blast at Jarod

 _"Not today!"_ Shouted Jarod as he jumped out of the way

 _"I got you now you bastard!"_ Shouted Dragonite as she slammed Jarod higher into the air

'It was a trap!' Realised Jarod as he was blasted in the back

 _"Are you done?"_ Asked Dragonite smugly as she walked up to Jarod's unmoving body

 _"Um…Mew? Kid? Jarod? Jarod, don't play games like this. There's no way you're dead."_ She said as he shock his body

 _"And right you are."_ Commented Jarod as he kicked Dragonite in the face.

 _"Gr! How dare you!"_ Shouted Dragonite angered as she sloppily swung at Jarod

'I know this is most likely a tactic to lower my guard so that she can get me into a combo.' Thought Jarod as he dodged swipe after swipe before he jumped over Dragonite's tail

 _"Nice try but I can see your strategy from a mile away."_ Chuckled Jarod as he kicked Dragonite in the face

 _"The face again! Why is it always the face!"_ Screamed Dragonite in pain as she prepared her dragon claw

'For this I'm only using my sword.' Thought Jarod as his sword was covered in a blue energy making the blade longer and sharper.

 _"HAH!"_ Shouted Dragonite as she flew at Jarod only to have to block his sword

 _"I hope you like this! I call this attack PokeSlayer!"_ Shouted Jarod as crakes were heard from Dragonite's dragon claws

 _"Dragon tail!"_ Shouted Dragonite as her tail was covered in a green energy as she used it to help block the sword

 _"That won't do you much good."_ Said Jarod as the tails energy was cracking

 _"Dragon dance times six!"_ Shouted Dragonite as she used dragon dance six times as crakes were heard not from the dragon claws but from Jarod's sword. As they duelled more the crakes finally broke as Jarod's sword was snapped in half.

 _"My sword."_ Said Jarod in shock

 _"Now that stupid sword is out of the picture its time to lose!"_ Shouted Dragonite before she was launched into a wall by an invisible force

 _"HOW DARE YOU! THAT SWORD WAS A PRESENT FROM MY BROTHER!"_ Shouted Jarod in anger as he started rag-dolling Dragonite all around the Kanto region in a mere second

"Jarod! Calm down!" Demanded Sayo as he grabbed Jarod's arm before he could shove a high power aura sphere into Dragonite's face. As Jarod shook in Sayo's grasp his fur was slowly turning green

"Jarod! You're letting the legendary super saiyan control you!" Shouted Sayo, that seemed to break Jarod out of his rage

 _"I-i-i I'm so sorry."_ Apologised Jarod as he held onto his head with his paws

 **Jarod: WOW,WOW,WOW! TIME OUT! I trained at one-million times gravity!**

 **Jarceus: Yep. But why are you surprised? I thought you read the script?**

 **Jarod: I only read parts that were going to happen in the now not what was going to happen in the next chapter!**

 **Snow: I saw this coming.**

 **Jarceus: You read the ENTIRE script.**

 **Snow: True.**

 **Sayo: See you all next time.**

 **Shine: I haven't been out in a long time.**

 **Jarod: You went home during training.**

 **Shine: Oh.**


	36. Final Scarifie (Non Canon)

**Jarceus: Review time**

 **Firesage101: WHAT THE H!. MIND blown again. Why do I keep getting surprised and loving it. Jarod rules. Is trickster going to fight?**

 **Jarod: Thanks. But to answer your question Trickster is more of a supporter than a fighter.**

 **Trickster: Yea. It seems that I'm not that good in fights.**

 **Jarceus: You learnt that after you lost to Paildra…when he was a Dratini.**

 **Jarod: Don't hassle the pokemon who could literally grab someone's attack and shove it up your ass.**

 **Shade: That is exactly why I don't like Trickster sometimes.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Dragon dance times six!" Shouted Dragonite as she used dragon dance six times as crakes were heard not from the dragon claws but from Jarod's sword. As they duelled more the crakes finally broke as Jarod's sword was snapped in half._

 _"My sword." Said Jarod in shock_

 _"Now that stupid sword is out of the picture its time to lose!" Shouted Dragonite before she was launched into a wall by an invisible force_

 _"HOW DARE YOU! THAT SWORD WAS A PRESENT FROM MY BROTHER!" Shouted Jarod in anger as he started rag-dolling Dragonite all around the Kanto region in a mere second_

 _"Jarod! Calm down!" Demanded Sayo as he grabbed Jarod's arm before he could shove a high power aura sphere into Dragonite's face. As Jarod shook in Sayo's grasp his fur was slowly turning green_

 _"Jarod! You're letting the legendary super saiyan control you!" Shouted Sayo, that seemed to break Jarod out of his rage_

 _"I-i-i I'm so sorry." Apologised Jarod as he held onto his head with his paws_

 **Now**

"Jarod." Started Lance after Jarod calmed down"I have to congratulate you on your victory."

 _"Wait a minute please."_ Requested Jarod as he turned back into a saiyan "Thank you for congratulating me. But aren't you worried for Dragonite?"

"I already called the paramedics, she's already been taken to the pokecenter." Explained Lance

"Oh? Well, that's good. She really pushed me to my limits. Well, the limits of my base form anyway." Stated Jarod chuckling before he was hugged by Sayo

"Congratulations Jarod! You finally became the best pokemon trainer." She congratulated

"Haha, thanks Sayo." Thanked Jarod

"Now Jarod, I must give you my title as pokemon leave champion." Stated Lance making Jarod shake his head

"I don't want it." He stated firmly

"Why?" Asked both humanoids

"Because I know a trick about the title. As league champion I would be expected to sit in a room waiting for the next challenger to come. The only times I would have to myself are the times I _need_ to go out. But even then I would be swarmed by either trainers who want my title or fans." Explained Jarod making Sayo gap and Lance nod

"Oh that is so very true." Agreed Lance

"Wow…I never thought about the future that far." Admitted Sayo as she thought about all her goals

"I Lance, champion of the Kanto region acknowledge that you are the stronger trainer." Said Lance as someone rushed in

"Lance! I challenge you!" Shouted Gary as he rushed in

"I'm sorry but I just finished a battle." Apologised Lance

"With who?" Asked Gary confused

"With the strongest trainer I've met." Answered Lance cryptically

"He means me." Translated Jarod making Gary finally notice him

"Jarod? What is a loser like you doing here?" Asked Gary confused

"I just defeated Lance of the pokemon league. How can you not understand that?" Answered Jarod annoyed

"You strong? HAH! I could beat you easily." Stated Gary arrogantly

"He almost killed my Dragonite." Pointed out Lance

"WHAT!" Shouted Gary in surprise "HOW!"

"How I did it is _MY_ secret to tell and mine alone. And I saw that you will not know who I almost killed Dragonite." Stated Jarod cruelly as he walked away

 **Viridian Forest: Fifty Minutes Later**

"Now that I'm alone I can train." Said Jarod to himself before G walked out from behind a tree

"Not so fast Jarod." Demanded G "You're coming with me."

"Oh? Who's going to take me? You?" Asked Jarod amused

"I noticed that you and your brother have high amounts of digital energy." Pointed out G "For that reason I have decided to kidnap and experiment on _you_ Jarod."

"Who said I won't kill you right here and now?" Asked Jarod amused

"The fact it's either you or Mike." Hearing this Jarod went from amused to angry

"You would threaten my brother?" Growled Jarod

"I already have one of my strongest members ready to take him if you don't comply." Explained G "If you run or I die a signal will be sent to that member telling her to kidnap Mike."

"You bastard! This is what you were waiting for! A moment to get me alone like this." Growled Jarod in rage

"Exactly. Now Jarod, what will it be? You? Or Mike?" Asked G in the position of power

"I'll go peacefully." Said Jarod as he hung his head

"Good. Now Jarod as I am a nice guy I'll allow you to leave two hints for your friends and family." Informed G

"Why?" Asked Jarod

"Because I want to give you some kind of hope. It really isn't fun to have a test subject that has no hope of escaping." Explained G "Now the base I'll be taking you to is under Saffron City."

 **Pallet Town: Ten Minutes Later**

"SAYO!" Screamed Mike as he ran to his cousin

"What is it Mike" Asked Sayo before she noticed the tears falling onto her

"I-i-it's Jarod, I-i can't find him anywhere! I saw his bag and everything! He even left his pokeballs behind." Explained Mike worried

"We need to find him soon!" Exclaimed Sayo as she knew that Jarod wouldn't go anywhere without his pokemon

"I-i also found this note." Said Mike as he gave a note to Sayo. The note read

' **N** ow after all this time I must say goodbye. **I** tried so hard to get as far as I did was amazing. **G** etting to battle Lance was an experience. **H** ell I never thought I'd get this far. **T** o be honest sometimes I feel like it would be better if I just left. **F** ather was never there for me when I needed him so why would he help me now. **A** fter all I may have made champion but we all know it was just luck. **N** o, I made it here from the blood and sweat of my pokemon. **G** etting this far is also amazing, a lonely saiyan from Pallet town reaching to champion.

 **K** ai…I never did say anything about him. **I** always wanted to get him back after team Plasma took him. **D** eath may be something that I will never know. **N** ever mind, why the hell would I want to die? **A** fter all I traveled so far and met so many people. **P** robably my secret anxiety that I never said anything about before. **P** ossible that is why I tried to end myself. **E** veryone would love me to live on to win another league but I don't think I will. **D** eath…It's something I once thought was the only out of my pain. **M** aybe it was that thought process that made me do what I did. **E** veryone…I'm sorry for trying what I tried to do, I'll leave for a long time, your free to search for me if you want…But I highly doubt that you will find me. And Mike, the code to my diary is 6397 which funnily enough stands for MEWS.'

"W-what does this mean?" Asked Sayo in shock

"I-i don't want to know." Answered Mike

"I think I can translate what the message means." Said Sebastian from behind the two "The way that message is written makes it sound like a failed suicide note. But I believe that it's more in some way. The way he called me 'Father' instead of 'Dad' like normal suggests than there might be something hidden." He explained as he took the note and walked away sadly.

 **Jarceus: And that's the end.**

 **Jarod: Ok. So the message has 'Night' something secretly out into it.**

 **Sebastian: Indeed now I hope that the me who is in the story can figure it out.**

 **Jarceus: When I said 'that's the end' I meant the end of the fan fiction.**

 **Jarod: Oh I know that.**

 **Everyone Else: Yep, We knew this was coming.**

 **Jarceus: Script?**

 **Everyone: *nods***

 **Jarceus: DAMN IT JAROD!**

 **Jarod: HAHAHAHAHA! REVENGE IS SWEET!**

 **Sayo: Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. Jarceus will be making a sequel to this called 'Mike's Journey' which will follow Mike on his journey to find his missing brother along side a golden mew who seems to know a little too much about our heroes.**


	37. Extra: Karaoke Night

**Jarceus: This is an extra chapter. I made it for shits and giggles. Now review time.**

 **Firesage101: That is an ingenious way to write a note about his kidnappers. Love the story and can't wait for the next instalment.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you. Incase you couldn't find the message**

 **Now**

"So, what are we going?" Asked Sayo confused

"We're doing something called karaoke. Don't you know what that is?" Asked Mike

"I was kidnapped at birth and forced to grow up quickly." Sweat dropped Sayo

"Alright then. I'll start this, Sayo just so you know karaoke is when you sing the lyrics of a song to the instrumental version of it." Explained Jarod as he got ready.

 **(Play Couldn't Save by TryHardNinja on Youtube)**

"So here we are all my crimes on display. Running tears down my face, one last apology. A tragedy fated to walk alone, there is no coming home, for the lost hearts like me. You don't know what it feels like, or just how hard I tried…to hold onto who I am, and how could I deserve this dark prison that is soulless? How could a kid understand?" Sang Jarod making the others hang their mouths wide "So long ago but there was a day, when we would play but all that's changed. Joyless and hollow, still tried to reshape…the world for the good destined to break. I'm the one I couldn't save, I'm the one I couldn't save, I can't go back. It's to late. It's to late, I can't go back. It's to late. So here we are time to say our goodbyes. Please take care of their lives. Something I can not do, and promise me, if we do meet again think of me as I am, right now a friend to you. You don't know what it feels like, to wake and open your eyes, and trade arms and legs for a stem. Like watching from the outside, a monster grow in your mind, determined to cut down your friends." He continued leaving the jaws lower as he sang the chorus a few more times as he ended the song.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Screamed Mike in amazement

"Can I try?" Asked Mito

"Sure you can." Answered Jarod

 **(Play Perfect Cell Song TFS. If you can find one that is.)**

"P is for priceless, the look upon your faces. E is for extinction, all your puny races. R for rrrevolution, which will be televised. F is for how fucked you are, now allow me to reprise. E is for eccentric, just listen to my song. C is for completion that I've waited for so long. T is for the terror upon you I'll bestow. Hm hm hm my name is Perfect Cell and I'd like to say…hello" Sung Mito perfectly

"Wow you really sang that well Mito." Congratulated Jarod

"Thanks Jarod." Thanked Mito

"My turn." Said Mike excited

"Ok bro. What song?" Asked Jarod

"I Can't Decide, Scissor Sisters." Answered Mike

"Ok bro. But just remember that Dad is in Pallet currently." Advised Jarod getting a nod from Mike to be careful

"It's not…easy having yourself a good time, greasing up those bets and betters, watching out they don't four letter, fuck and kiss you both at the same time. Smells like something I've forgotten, curled up,died and now it's rotten. I'm not a gangster tonight, don't wanna be a bad guy, I'm just a loner baby and now you've got in my way…I can't decide whether you should live or die. Oh, you'll probably go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry." Sang Mike only to be interrupted by Sebastian

"MIKE! WHAT AM I HEARING FROM YOU!" Shouted Sebastian making Mike freak out

"Nothing Dad!" Shouted Mike back

"I heard you swearing young man. You know what I've said about swearing." Said Sebastian as he was dragged away

"I think Karaoke Night is over." Pointed out Sayo

 **Jarceus: And that's that for this Extra. Like I said at the beginning this is only an extra so it wasn't long**


End file.
